Jodida friendzone
by Nat-KF
Summary: YMIR X CHIRSTA (YUMIKURI) Ymir sufre en la absurda Friendzone, su mejor amigo Reiner es un cabrón y su mejor amiga Christa es la culpable de que tenga vacía su billetera. "O sí, estoy tan bobamente enamorada de ti que le doy pena hasta a mi mami"
1. Chapter 1

_**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**_

_**YMIR X CHIRSTA**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿Seguís igual?-. No sé por qué preguntas cuando conoces perfectamente la respuesta. ¿Acaso me crees tan idiota? O por el contrario, ¿Tú te crees muy listo?

Ay de mí, soportando a este imbécil que tengo por mejor amigo. –Hay cosas que no cambian-. Resto importancia… ok ni yo me lo creo ¡Claro que me importa! –Como tu cara de retrasado mental, por ejemplo-. Ya enserio, dejemos de mentir, también haz de ser masoquista para a estas alturas seguir siendo mi amigo.

-Y luego me dices que yo soy el borde ¬¬

-Mi puerta es lo suficientemente grande para que tu trasero salga por ella-. Ándate de mi cuarto que ya llevas mucho rato aquí de inútil.

-Jajaja-. Claro, ríe, que ni tu ni yo nos ofendemos porque sabemos que quedaríamos solos cual hongo por las tardes sin nuestra absurda amistad. –Nos vemos mañana -. Hasta que te levantas de mi cama, ya le haz de haber dejado un poso colosal. –Ymir-. No sé ni por qué volteo sabiendo dirás alguna pendejada.

-¿Qué?-. Ya te vi, siéntete honrado.

-Conseguirte una chica ¡antes de que tu coño se suicide!-.

-¡REINER JODIDO CABRON!-. Le tire el libro de historia, que de algo sirviera ¿no? –Y agradece que tu trasero no cabe en mi ventana o te hubiera tirado de ahí-.

-Eso dolió estúpida T-T

-Nooo…. ¿Enserio?-. Trágate mi sarcasmo, asimílalo, acéptalo (?)

-Ya me voy-. Te estas tardando, ya lárgate que luego tu madre me culpa de que seas un vago, la vergüenza irremediable de la familia.

-Te vas por la sombra-. Y ojala te mie un perro.

Vale, por fin mi cuarto vuelve a ser solo mío, sin invasiones que contaminen el preciado aire acondicionado. E en el escritorio la tarea que mi lápiz se niega a hacer solo. Ojala Christa la haya hecho y se apiade de mí, eso o asistiré con Reiner a la escuela de verano… no ni de coña asisto a eso, es algo inhumano. ¿Qué es ese sonido debajo de la cama? ¿Es mi perdido celular? (Maldito rubio hijo de tu mami, lo escondiste)

-¡Tu mamá!-. Tómala Reiner.

-¿Qué?-. Ups…

-Perdón Christa, creí que eras Reiner-. Trágame tierrita linda y juro no volver a escupir gargajos en los parques.

-Lo supuse-. Es tan sexy esa inocente risa, pero he de evitar babear para no mojar el celular. –Te llamaba para preguntarte si puedes venir a mi casa-. Veo el reloj de la pared. Apenas las 8 pm.

-Claro-.

-¿Puedes venir ya?-. Si ya estoy camino a montar mi motocicleta. –Ymir, ¿que son esos ruidos? o.o

-Eeee…. Nada-. Puto perro, soltad mi pantalón o juro que te envió por paquetería a Timbuktu.

-¿Segura? ¬¬

-Segura-. Tan segura como que te amo y me mandas desalmadamente a la friendzone. Tan segura como que Reiner es un grano en el culo. –Voy para tu casa-. Apareció el imbécil dueño del diabólico perro, me mentó la madre diciendo quería robar a su mascota y se lo llevo diciendo que me demandaría por maltrato animal blablablá

-¿Podrías pasar a comprar pizza?-. Ohhh no, aquí viene otro ataque friendzonero de mi amada rubia. Me cartera se vacía cada vez que Andrés le causa hemorragias masivas. Esos monstruosos cambios de humor son dignos de llevar nuestra historia a la rosa de Guadalupe.

-Por supuesto-. Gracias mamá por darme una mesada absurdamente abundante. -¿Algo más?-. Lose, yo solita he condenado mis billetes al destierro, migraran lejos, muy lejos de mí.

-Una caja de chocolates por favor n.n

-Vale. Llego en 30 minutos-. Y ojala no me mate en el camino por conducir la motocicleta con tus pedidos. O sí, estoy tan bobamente enamorada de ti que le doy pena hasta a mi mami.

Soy grande, me salte dos altos e ignore que casi atropello a una viejita amargada, pero logre llegar técnicamente a salvo. -¡Ymir!-. Me abrazas destilando felicidad, recargando la cabeza contra mi pecho y maldigo hasta a los gnomos de jardín por ser tu mejor amiga en vez de sexy novia.

-Hola hobbit-. Me haces pasar a la casa, subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a tu tan conocido cuarto. Si he de recordarlo muy bien, tanto tiempo que he pasado aquí, fui yo quien pinto las paredes después de todo T-T

Muerdes la pizza tan condenadamente sensual que me pregunto cómo puedes hacerlo sin querer. Estúpida Ymir, obviamente ni en broma lo haría para provocarte. –Te extraño Ymir-. Dices de repente asiendo me atragante con un peperoni.

-¿De qué hablas? Seguimos hablando lo mismo-. Yase que no me hago tonta yo sola, sé que ella sabe que yo sé de lo que habla.

\- Ya no me visitas tanto como antes-. Ese puchero debería ser ilegal, es chantaje, puro y efectivo chantaje. –Ni tampoco te quedas a dormir-. ¿Acaso deseas termine en la cárcel por violación?

-Disculpa he estado ocupada-. Mentir es tan malo como el sexo con condón, te crecerá la nariz Ymir. –Prometo dedicarte más tiempo-. Quizá era mejor hacer un pacto satánico que esa promesa.

-Siiiii-. Wow abrazándome de esa manera arrebatas mi preciado espacio personal, ok a la mierda el espacio si eres tú. -¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?-. Definitivamente desear ver arder el mundo.

-De acuerdo, pero pido el lado izquierdo de la cama-. Sonrió y me paniqueo recordando no quite la ropa del tendedero ni apague los frijoles en la estufa.

Salvándome el sagrado celular comienza a sonar, ya te tengo Reino cerebro de pollo. -¡Tu mamá!-. Upsss tampoco era Reiner XD

-Ymir imbécil-. Vale vale, me gane el insulto. –Ahora a lo que te llamaba-. Debo comenzar a revisar el número antes de contestar.

-¿Qué quieres Mikasa?-. No es por nada pero siempre que ella me llama termino metida en problemas, es peor que la loquilla de Sasha. Christa me mira claramente molesta de que no le preste atención. -¡No me ignores Ymir!-. El hobbit se ha revelado D:

-Creo que tienes problemas-. Claro Mikasa búrlate de mis futuros problemas con complejo de matrimonio. –Te llamo luego pequitas-. Y así como me llamo se esfumo la voz de Mikasa.

-Ahora me pagas tu deuda-. ¿Cuál deuda? Quizá si enloqueciste Christa, ¿la pizza podría tener efectos secundarios? O.o

-¿Cómo te pagare?-. Tomo otro pedazo de pizza.

-Te usare de almohada-. Por segunda ocasión me atraganto con el peperoni. –Por dios, aprende a comer-. Limpias el queso que me quedo en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Yo podía limpiarme sola!-. Conche su madre, así uno se vuelve violador compulsivo.

-No protestes-. Y ahora me regañas sancionándome con tu dedito acusatorio. –Volviendo al tema, serás mi almohada-.

-Protesto-. Ándate Ymir no te dejes dominar, demuestra que eres completamente capaz de negarle algo…

-Ambas sabemos que sederas-. Sonríes. –Me pondré ropa más cómoda-. Espera espera ¡ESPERA! No te quites la blusa ante mí, apiádate por todos los cielos que no soy de piedra. Está bien que no te he dicho le voy a las chicas pero eso que haces ¡es maldad pura!

-¿No te da vergüenza cambiarte frente a mí?-.

-Eres como mi hermana, sería una tontería avergonzarme-. Strike uno T-T

Reiner tiene razón, debería sencillamente ir a tirarme a cualquier otra chica ajena a Christa; es tan santa y dice tan seria que soy su hermana que de seguro le llego a dar un beso y me cachetea por lesbiana incestuosa.

Pasaron tortuosamente rápidas las horas. Dado mi falta de ropa para dormir, solo me quite la remera quedando en una camiseta de tirantes. Ambas nos acomodamos en la cama. –Sabes, extrañaba tu compañía, no podría tener una mejor amiga-. Strike dos…

-Vos necesitáis un novio-. Obviamente lo digo solo por hacer plática, por mí que sigas así como estas, tan casta que hasta sudas agua bendita.

-No me gusta nadie, ojala tu fueses un chico-. Strike tres TT-TT


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a quienes comentaron el cap anterior. Todos nos hemos sentido en la friendzone XD

Capítulo 2

-¡VOLVEIS A LLAMAR HOY Y OS METO EL CELULAR POR EL CULO!-. Como te gusta llamar cuando estoy con Christa imbécil Reiner. No me mires tan despectivamente pequeña, es culpa de él provocarme si ya sabe cómo soy.

Hacemos cualquier cosa menos ver la película.-A veces piensos que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado pesado-. Quizá, muy probablemente, ¡es su culpa!

-Seria aburrido de lo contrario-. Me saldrían raíces en el asiento del salón.

-Cambiando de tema-. Ohh no, cada vez que me cambias tema pasa algo malo. –Sigues igual de tabla que siempre Ymir ¬¬

-Por mi así está bien-. Enserio, por mí que no me crezcan, es más que se invierta el desarrollo.

-¡Pero si tenéis 16 años y no usas sostén!-. Para que usar algo que no ocupo, solo digo…

-¡Bendiciones de la vida!-. Jajaja me ahorro un dineral en ropa interior que para que te cuento hobbit.

-No entiendo como estas tan plana dios mío-. Eee ¡¿Qué haces?! Suelta ahí, ¡no me toques el pecho tonta!

-¡Suéltame!-. ¡No me manosees tan descaradamente, mierda!

-En verdad eres como un chico-. Y sigues tocando carajo, ¡que no soy de piedra! Me excitare si continúas TT-TT Apiádate.

-Chirsta deja eso por favor-. Bueno al menos mi voz fue decente. Lo que faltaba, pasaste la mano por un pezón, ¿lo haces a propósito? ¬¬

-Vale vale-. Hasta que quitas tus manitas de mi pecho; ya solo recargaste la cabeza –Pero pareces burro de planchar-.

-Así será, tendré pecho de tabla pero abdomen de lavadero-. Que no me difamen solamente, también tengo mis virtudes y tú que jamás las vez hobbit despistada. Escucho que ríes creyendo es chiste.

-¿Enserio?-. Tampoco es para que me llames mentirosa.

-Sí-. Resto importancia tomando un pedazo de pizza fría que quedo huerfanito en la caja. Quizá por eso no me crees, como demasiada chuchería frente a ti.

-A ver-. A nooo, luego metes mano una vez más y ya no me aguantare la ganas de violarte salvajemente contra el muro.

-Nop-. Llevarte tu curiosidad a otro lado, luego sales con que a chuchita la chochearon.

-Anda Ymir-. Ojos de corderito chantajista. Para mí que practicas frente al espejo esas miradas matadoras. –Solo quiero ver tus cuadritos-. Ríes dando a entender que sigues sin creerme. Suena el celular.

-¡TU MAMÁ!-.

-¡LA TUYA CABRONA!-. ¿Enserio? ¿Nuevamente no es Reiner? Conche su madre…

-Ups, lo siento Annie-. Que paso con checar el número antes de contestar Ymir u.u

-Estoy casi segura de que eso era para Reiner-. Que comes que adivinas manis. –Dejando eso de lado, necesito que me prestes tu libro de historia-.

-No estoy en casa. Pasa por el a mi habitación, está en alguna parte del suelo-. Con la cara de Reiner gravada en la pasta XD

-Ok, gracias cabrona-. Cuelgas la llamada cara de estreñida.

-Pareces teléfono público-. Ni que lo digas.

-Lose-.

-Ahora sí, ¡déjame ver tu abdomen!-. Intentas alzarme la camiseta por la fuerza, vamos Christa sabes que soy mucho más fuerte. -¡No seas mala! ¡Ni que te fuera a violar Ymir!-.

-¡No grites tan alto tonta que están tus padres en casa!-. Solo me falta me corran por falsos intentos de violación.

Forcejeamos en la cama, damos giros y revolvemos las sabanas. Una almohada sale disparada cual proyectil de la cama y un peluche se estrella en mi cara. Estiras el borde de mi camiseta queriendo alzarla, Coloco una mano en la misma para evitar tu propósito y otra contra tu hombro tratando de quitarte de encima.

-¡Para Christa! haciendo demasiado alboroto.

-¡Lo logre!-. Jodido día el de hoy. Alzaste la camiseta descubriéndome el abdomen pero te pasaste asiendo la prenda me llegase al cuello y también quedo a la vista mi pecho.

-Felicidades (?)-. Te quedas observando el antes dicho abdomen de lavadero. ¡Te dije que era enserio! Pero ¿me creíste? Noooo

Y ahora te sonrojas asemejando un inocente tomate que jamás ha visto otro cuerpo ajeno al propio. Decido cubrirme nuevamente. -¿Estas bien?-. Ya debería pasársete el color rojo de la cara, ay no, ¿¡y si te estas asfixiando!? Ay dios, ¡AY MI DIOS!

-S.. si-. ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo quien quedo medio desnuda ante ti.

-¿Segura?-. No me miras a los ojos.

-Es..esque-.

-Hay confianza-. Suficiente para que me vieras técnicamente sin camiseta XD

-De verdad pareces un chico-.

-Sin comentarios-. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AL ESTUPIDO DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Entonces la rubia intento violarte-. Claro ríe de mi desgracia que para eso somos amigos ¬¬

-Ja-ja-ja mira como me rio idiota-. Ojala te duela el golpe que te acabo de dar. Es tu culpa por convencerme de ir al gymnasio contigo solo porque te saldría más barato si llevabas a "un amigo"

-¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?-. Por supuesto todo se arreglara dándome un puñetazo a la mandíbula.

-¡Por que se me da la gana!-. ¡Espero haberte sacado el aire con mi patada!

-¡IMBECIL EN ABSTINENCIA!-. ¡Eso es más bajo que el golpe me acabas de dar en la entrepierna!

-¡No soy hombre estúpido!-. Ojala te quedes calvo y con 30 kilos extras.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Ambos sos unos jodidos idiotas-. El cariño que expresas es asombroso Mikasa…

-Ymir, tienes un ojo morado y el labio roto-. No me mires de esa forma Christa por que quema cuando lo haces. –Y tu Reiner tendrás suerte si no te confunden con un mapache y puedes quitarte la bolsa de hielo de la entrepierna-. Sexy Ymir: 6. Trasero colosal Reiner: 2

-Solo fue un pequeño pleito-. Digo tranquila.

-Lo que ella dice-. Nadie te tomara en serio un tiempo Reiner, de verdad te deje cual mapache con los dos ojos morados. –Solo pasábamos el rato-.

-Ymir, te vienes conmigo a mi caso, ahora-. ¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes Christa? Ok a quien engaño siempre te obedezco cual mendigo perrito faldero.

-Si hobbit-. Carajo como duele mi labio, no sabía que Reiner había aprendido una nueva patada voladora. –Mikasa cuida al idiota por favor-. Por qué dudo que se pueda mover de la enfermería en un buen rato.

-Yo lo cuido, pero me tendrá que pagar el almuerzo-. Bienvenido al mundo de las carteras vacías amigo.

-Adiós cabron-. Antes de que mi hobbit decida sacarme a rastras de aquí.

-¡No me dejes Ymir!-. Lalala hare como que no escuche nada. -¡YMIRRRRRR!-. Las paredes hablan en este sitio o.o

-No me gusta te pelees cada semana con Reiner-. Es nuestra naturaleza, yo le jodo el me jode, jodemos a los maestros y tú me castigas con las friendzone. Anda pequeña, borra esa tristeza de tus ojitos azules, detesto verte así. Valla sorpresas de la vida, me has tomado de la mano.

Observas mi lastimado dorso y dedos, les estrechas con los tuyos mientras caminamos a tu auto. -Estas llena de raspones-. Y ni tu ni Mikasa me vieron la espalda, me arde como el demonio, de seguro tengo unos raspones colosales ahí.

-Ya se quitaran, duran poco tiempo-. Te lo garantizo amor platónicamente imposible.

-Deja de pelearte con él, por favor-. Me pones entre espada y pared, eso es algo casi imposible de hacer.

-Lo intentare-. Pero no prometo nada porque quiero evitar romper promesas, al menos contigo, ya he roto demasiadas.

-Gracias-. Mierda he hecho una mueca la sentarme en el lugar de copiloto. -¿Te heriste la espalda también?-. Alzas una ceja acusatoria, me reclamas cual novia sin serlo :c

-Quizá…

-Sos todo un caso-. Tan estúpidamente me pongo a babear con tu sonrisa de comercial dental.

-Lose-. Arrancas el auto. –Te curare esas heridas llegando a casa-.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡VOLVED AQUÍ YMIR!-. Mi culo no ira a ningún lugar mientras sostengas esa botella de alcohol. Además, agradezco la casa esta vacía ya que salí corriendo sin playera de tu cuarto. Porque mis suegros (lo son aunque no lo saben…) me dan de a patadas si me encuentran así. -¡PONTE PLAYERA POR DIOS!-.

-¡TU ME LA QUISTATE!-. Ymir tonta, acabas de darle tu ubicación. Recién pase corriendo cerca de la puerta principal cuando…

-¡Llego por quien llora… -. ¿Sasha? -¡AY MI DIOS UN CHICO DESNUDO! ¡POLICIA!-.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-. Me lance encima de Sasha antes de que hiciera un escándalo, mala idea.

-¡AUXILIO ME QUIERE VIOLARRRRR!-. Ok probablemente no fue la mejor idea lanzarme sobre ella, sentarme en su torso y sostenerle las manos sin playera puesta.

-¡SOY YMIR, IMBECIL GLOTONA!-.

-Aaaa ok….. ¡CHRISTA! ¡YMIR ME QUIERE VIOLARRR!-. Que carajos dices tonta.

-¡¿Qué Ymir que?!-. Apareciste cual rayo hobbit. Te lanzaste tu sobre mi espalda abrazándote a mi abdomen y quitándome de encima.

-Ya estuvo bien de manoseaos por hoy-. Digo cansada-

-Con que orgía y no invitan-. ¿Qué haces aquí Annie?

-Mierda, ya todas me vieron semi-desnuda, ¿Dónde queda mi orgullo?-. Si te sueltas de mi estaría perfecto Chirsta… atraeríamos menos la atención.

-Junto a Reiner en cuarto grado de primaria-.

-Solo faltabas tú para completar mi exhibición Mikasa-. Ahora si todas mis amigas me conocen a fondo. Aunque no entiendo que coño hacen en casa de mi rubia.

-¡Sostengan a Ymir!-. ¡¿Qué mierda dices Christa?! ¡ Y porque le hacen caso al hobbit! Con que para eso las llamaste tramposa.

Entre Mikasa, Annie y Sasha me sostuvieron con el pecho contra el suelo. –Esto es un jodido complot en mi contra-. Acuso con la mejilla derecha igualmente contra el piso.

-Es por tu bien Ymir-. Dime otra cosa Christa, distráeme mientras aplicas el maldito alcohol para desinfectarme. Aprieto lo puños. –Ya está, vez que no era para tanto-. Cubres con algunas gasas las heridas y por fin me dejan levantarme. –Ten tu playera-.

-Ya para que, todas me han visto quizá me quede así-. Obviamente solo bromeo. Ya siento el frio de ninja en el cuerpo.

-Ponte la playera, ya-. Tomo rápidamente la playera y me la coloco.

-De verdad eres como un chico-. Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Lose-.

Ringggg Ringgg Ringgg

-¡TU MAMÁ!-. Hasta que le atino a que seas tú Reiner.

-Mi madre dice que golpeas como chico-. Otro

-¿Solo para eso me llamaste?-.

-Si-. Y te vuelves a reír, te encanta colmarme la paciencia.

-Vete elegantemente a la mierda-. Y colgué.


	3. Chapter 3

Graciassss por los 4 comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo 2. Si les gusta la hiistoria recomienden me con sus amigos XD

Nota: Pasarse por mis otras historias ;)

* * *

**Jodida Friendzone**

**Capítulo 3**

O diosito mío, solecito de mi vida, ardillitas que follan en el marco de mi ventana. Denme paciencia para soportar otro día, que me estoy quedando sin una pisca siquiera. –Ya está el desayuno Ymir-.

-Bajo en un momento mamá-. Solo termino de vestirme para ir a la escuela. Me calzo los vans morados y abrocho mi cinturón para evitar se me caiga el maldito pantalón. La mochila al hombro, listo. Alborotarme el cabello solo para no darle el gusto a los maestros de verme decentemente peinada, listo,

-¿Cómo vas con Christa?-. Ay ma, si ya sabes que sigo igual, o de mal en peor mejor dicho. –Ya deberías decirle que le amas antes de que me haga vieja, quiero nietos ¿sabes?-.

-¡Mamá!-. Nietos mi culo, me niego a estar cuidando mocosos.

-¡Otra niña nulamente desarrollada corriendo por la casa!-.

-Me largo-. Hecho el almuerzo a la mochila dejando el desayuno en la mesa con mi soñadora madre y sus fantasías de que embarace a Christa.

-Hola mapache-. Ahora así saludo a Reiner, aún se le notan los ojos morados.

-Hola víctima de la abstinencia-. Un día encontraran mi cuerpo tirado en la sala; causa de muerte: orgasmos masivos acumulados.

* * *

**YA EN LA ESCUELA**

Clase de historia, si, adivinaron, mi clase "preferida". Puedo asegurar el profesor odia a todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes tanto como nosotros a él. Digo, ni su mamá a de quererlo. Garabateo en mi cuaderno fingiendo escribir sus dictados, la mitad del salón hace eso, ¡dicta tanto que perdería la mano!

-El proyecto de este mes costara el 80% de la calificación-. Sinceramente, lo odio de todo corazón. -¡Haced parejas!-. Aparte quiere ver arder el mundo, pinche viejo amargado.

Reiner y Christa voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue cual declararse la tercera guerra mundial en plena escuela. -¡YMIR!-. Gritaron a la vez.

-¡Hará el proyecto conmigo!-. Reiner, seamos honestos, llevas las de perder con mi hobbit. Yo mejor me quedo calladita en mi banco viendo el recién abierto coliseo romano. Todos discuten por sus parejas de trabajo, ¡qué ambiente tan salvaje! Te has de regocijar del caos que lograste puto profesor; ya decía yo que eras el anticristo.

Reiner intenta escupir sus pulmones. -¡Ymir trabajara conmigo!-. Llegados a esto, no sé con cual sería más catastróficos trabajar.

Veo como en otro extremo del salón, Mikasa se sube sobre el escritorio del mendigo profesor y se avienta estilo WWE sobre una chica que intentaba emparejarse con Eren. -¡Él es mío perra!-. Logra arrastrar al pobre junto con ella.

-¡Tengo preferencia por ser su mejor amiga!-. Y aquí es donde la ternura de Christa desaparece para dejar a un demonio rubio escupe fuego en su lugar.

-¡Mejor amiga mi culo!-. Mejor me sordeo en lo que se debaten quien compra mi libertad cual esclava negra.

Annie soltó una patada voladora que sin querer termino rompiendo la ventana pero logro quitarles a dos chicos de encima a Sasha. -¡Sasha es conmigo jodidos cabrones!-. Entro por la ventana nuevamente ignorando los cristales rotos en el marco. Sasha corrió a entregar la hoja con el nombre de ella y Annie afirmando que eran pareja de trabajo.

Mierda que aquí se toman muy enserio esto de las binas escolares.

Reiner se pasó por sobre el banco abanicando con los brazos y soltando pendejadas, bueno, más de lo común. En ese momento Christa aprovecho para anotar su nombre y el mío en una hoja y entregarlo al profesor. –¡Es mía!-. Literalmente, soy tuya y no quieres aceptarlo.

El mendigo trabajo constaría de una maqueta referente a la segunda guerra mundial acompañada de su correspondiente escrito y presentación electrónica. Al parecer pasare mucho tiempo con el hobbit, demasiado si me lo preguntan.

Desaparecimos del salón mientras llegaban los chicos de enfermería a asistir a los alumnos inconscientes en el suelo. –Juro que ese profesor solo quiere ver arder el mundo-. Uff que clase tan complicada.

-Dile a tu amiguito Reiner que yo tengo preferencia contigo-. ¿Así?

-Me pediste no peleara con él, esta otra petición le lleva la contra-. Muevo los hombros despreocupada, en pose desgarbada e inclusive indiferente. Aun me duele la espalda por los raspones que Christa curo y por que Annie estuvo arrojándome bolas de papel con piedras dentro.

Cambiaste de tema drásticamente. -¿Tu casa o la mía?-. Mmmm en la tuya tus padres me miran como esperando matarme por tomar tu virginal esencia, y en la mía mi madre hace rituales pidiendo te embarace

-Tira una moneda-. Y si esa moneda queda parada juro que comenzare a creer el mundo hace complots en mi contra. –Pido sello-. Y callo sello señores.

-Ya llegue mamá-. Espero estés de chismosa con la vecina. A mi ni de coña me interesa que la piruja de la esquina se revuelque con la buenota de la tamalera de la otra cuadra pero al parecer tú te fascinas.

-Ymirrrrrr, hasta que llegas hija-. Tenías que estar en la cocina. -¿Cuántos reportes hoy?-.

-Ninguno, ya te dije que no se dé donde sacas tengo reportes ¬¬

-Quizá de que no trabajas, los profesores te odian, tu mejor amigo es un idiota con cara de mapache, tus amigas unas comploteras violadoras y tu padre un jodido chucho que sigue sin volver de la tienda con el mandado-. Vale vale ya entendí…

-Tu muy santa madre-.

-Aaa para nada, Christa, ¿ya te conte como el chucho y yo concebimos a Ymir en la cajuela del auto?-.

-No, creo, pero soy todaaaa oídos-.

-¡NOS VAMOS A MI CUARTO!-. Subí corriendo con la rubia a mi habitación y azote la puerta creyendo así se crearía una barrera anti madres madriolas. ¿Qué fue lo primero que vi al entrar? A las putas ardillas que seguían cogiendo en el marco de mi ventana. Sabía que debí matarles la pasión a manguerasos; nooo, no es envidia, para nada…

Aventando la mochila a su lugar junto al cesto de basura y de paso, tu mi adoración platónica cual damita colocaste la tuya sobre mi cama. -Pfff… mi madre va de mal en peor-. Maldita sea, no tendí la cama y aun ha de estar la caja de pizza bajo las sabanas. Nota mental: comer en el suelo la próxima vez. ¿Saben que más sigue ahí? El estúpido poso mata sueños que hizo Reiner con su absurdo trasero tras días de no moverse más para que cagar.

-Solo es algo extrovertida-. Lo dices por que tus padres no te dejan condones junto con el almuerzo T-T o asisten a tus juntas escolares contándoles a todos como te concibieron. -¿Puedo usar tu baño?-. Para que preguntas, mi trono es tu trono XD

-Si claro, pasa-. Y que el papel higiénico doble hoja te acomode.

Entre más pienso y pienso acerca del penoso tema friendzone, mas considero en resignarme a escuchar los futuros problemas matrimoniales e impotencias sexuales del hombre diabólico que ose meter sucias manos a un cuerpo tan perfectamente perfecto en la perfección. ¿Por qué creador? ¡¿Por qué no me diste un pene para darle duro a Christa?!

Pensándolo mejor, así con vagina estoy bien. Aunque por otro lado podría despedirme de la menstruación…. Que carajos estoy pensando. La falta de sueño provoca estas estupideces.

-¡YMIRRRRR!-. Mierda de seguro ya se quedo sin papel. -¡NECESITO AYUDA!-.

-Hay papel higiénico bajo el lavabo-. Ooo una publicación nueva en Facebook.

"Reiner (Papasito pasional 98) te ha publicado: Cuenta la leyenda que antes trabajabas conmigo! (traidora culera :c)

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬) comento: Cuenta la leyenda que antes no eras tan nenaza."

Siento que esto no terminara bien, mejor cierro sesión.

"Mikasa (Eren en mío bitches) comento: Cuenta la leyenda que por eso antes reprobaban…

"Reiner (Papasito pasional 98) comento: Vete a joder en otro muro Mihogarcito"

"Sasha (Reina patata) comento: LoL"

-¡YMIRRRRRR!-.

-Si se tapó el inodoro está al lado el destapa caños-.

"Annie (.l.) comento: Putos todos"

-¡YMIRRR JODER HAY UNA PUTA ARAÑA EN EL BAÑO!-.

-Y….

-¡Haz algo útil y ven a matarla joder! uso palabrotas, esta molesta.

-Voyyyy-. Si solo ha de ser una arañita hija de dios.

* * *

**5 MINUTOS ****DESPUÉS**

-¡ALEJATE ENJENDRO DE SATANAS!-. Por pikachu, ¡Esa cosa es enorme! Intentará comernos y provocara una guerra nuclear a la cual sobrevivirá para doblegarnos!

-¡Mátala esta frente a ti!-. No veo que tu hagas nada ¬¬

La puta araña intentando comernos y tu te ocultas tras de mi montada en mi espalda para "no tocar el suelo que toco la araña" uy, no te vayas a morir por convivir con sus peludas patas del mal.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?!-. En hora buena llegas madre.

-¡Mata a la araña mamá!-. Usa tu súper chancha voladora, hazla pure, ¡que no deje crías la malnacida!

-Tanto alboroto por una arañita-. Christa le hizo señas a mi madre para que volteara a ver a la culpable del desastre.

-¡JESUCRISTO EN CALZONES! ¡ MATALA YMIR!-.

-¡SOLO TENGO UN DESTAPACAÑOS!-. ¡¿Cómo coño combatiré esa cosa satánica con un destapa caños?! ¡Necesitamos un puto lanzallamas!

-¡Se movio! ¡SE MOVIO!-. No me grites al oído o aparte de tabla quédare sorda.

-No hay de otra. Mi baño queda clausurado hasta nueva fecha-. Salí corriendo con Christa en la espalda halándome del cabello y mi madre histérica amenazando con quemar la casa entera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a: **Rosalie374, Bants, Frikicienta, zLorenz, Danny y Maria Vasquez por comentar el capítulo 3. Me da gusto que si este logrando hacerlos reír :3

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dos días pasaron sin que usara el baño de mi cuarto por la puta araña ahí metida. Pero hoy tome el antiguo Nokia de mi mamá y con el golpee a ese engendro de satanás (la araña, no mi mamá) Finalmente puedo disfrutar de una ducha pacífica.

* * *

**EN EL PRIMER PISO DE LA CASA**

-¡Buenos días Christa!-. Tan absurdamente eufórica como solo la madre de Ymir podía ser. La pequeña rubia apenas había tocado la puerta cuando de un jalón que casi la tira al suelo esta se abrió. –Ymir no dijo que vendrías, desgraciada desconsiderada ¡Ya me escuchara!-. Apunto al techo sacudiendo el cabello cual loca.

-jejeje no se preocupes señora. Ymir suele ser muy atenta conmigo-. Rezo a cada religión que recordaba por no meter en líos a la pecosa, menos a los dioses egipcios, esos le daban mala espina.

-No la defiendas, mi hija es caso perdido-. Aura de tristeza con todo y lluvia rodeo a la señora. "Mi dios, Ymir baja rápido" Rogo internamente.

-Es una buena persona-. Siguió defendiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Sera una solterona-. Decía la señora contra la pared, ya con un charco de llanto bajo ella.

-Señora n.n"

-¡Con 30 jodidos gatos!-.

La rubia forzadamente sonreía intentando evitar un tic en su ojo y deseando el renombrado chucho padre de Ymir siguiera sin llegar del mandado. Esas filas en el supermercado daban miedo. El señor estaba más loco que la señora.

-Yo me encargare de que Ymir no este sola-. Claro está Christa ignoraba que la señora hacia rituales pidiendo Ymir le diera nietos rubios y con pecas.

-¡Hay que alegría querida!-. "Definitivamente, es bipolar"

* * *

**EN EL BAÑO DE VUELTA CON YMIR**

-¡Estúpido shampoo!-. Sabía tenía algo contra mis ojasos conquistadores, esta celoso de tanta sensualidad. Ok no, es un objeto inanimado… ¡al cual le gusta verme agonizar!

Bien, toda la espuma y jabón se han ido por el coladero. Sigo intrigado por los cabellos en mi jabón y los hamsters atorados en las tuberías; osea no jodan si yo tengo súper corto el cabello. Vale, creo que no importa, por ahora, supongo, quizá si (?)

Sacudí la cabeza despojándola del agua ¡Jamás usare un turbante como mi madre! ¿Qué es eso de usar toallas en la cabeza? ¿Acaso comenzara a profetizar en las calles? No es mi caso señores, ¡NO ES MI CASO! Puedo asegurar mi cabello asemeja a un súper sayayin ahora sin siquiera intentarlo. Enrollo una toalla a mi cintura y salí del cuarto de baño.

* * *

**CON LA POBRE CHRISTA**

-Awwwww, recuerdo el primer día de primaria de mi abrumadora Ymir. La orino un perro, le persiguieron unas gaviotas rabiosas, choco con un poste, exploto su peluche favorito y la sacaron del baño de niñas. ¡Pero estaba felíz! "Mami mami, conocí a una hobbit rubia"

-Creo que iré a buscar a Ymir-. Se escabullo por las escaleras dejando a la señora con sus fantasías.

Inocentemente camino por el pasillo donde había algunas fotografías; Ymir y Reiner cual mapaches a los 7 años, Ymir y Mikasa huyendo de la policía (sepa la madre quien tomo esa), Ymir junto con Sasha llenas de pastel hasta las orejas; y la preferida de ella, Ymir cargándola en hombros. Si de algo estaba completamente segura, era de que ella era rubia natural a y deque amaba la compañía de Ymir.

Llego a la puerta del cuarto, confiando que no era necesario avisar antes de entrar, abrió la puerta.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-. Grito Ymir al ser encontrada en bóxer y con cabello de súper sayayin.

-¡JESUCRISTO EN CALZONES!-. Christa se cubrió los ojos sintiendo arder el rostro.

* * *

**YMIR DE NUEVO**

Mierda que me asusto la hobbit, estaba tan metida en mentarle la mano a Reiner por mensajería que me olvide de asegurar la puerta. -¿Estas bien Christa?-. Ese color carmesí tan intensamente pasional no puede ser normal, ¡se está asfixiando otra vez! Carajos ¡¿Por qué falte a las clases de primeros auxilios?!

-Respira Christa ¡NO TE MUERAS!-.

-Imbécil, ¡Ponte ropa!-. Aaaaa ¿era eso?, pero si ya me manoseaste descaradamente y me viste semidesnuda, ¿Qué tiene que me veas en bóxer? Pfff

-¿Segura que no te estas muriendo?-. Podrías estar delirando, nunca se sabe…mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Me vez cara de estar viendo la luz?-.

-No (?)-. Hasta donde yo sé. Reiner tiene razón, las mujeres son un enigma con piernas, Aunque pensándolo bien, también tengo vagina y no soy tan pinche complicada ¡fuck logic!

-Solo vístete-. Niegas con la cabeza sensualmente, me cae que por ti si me vuelvo ninfómana.

-Vale vale-. Ya me puse un jeans y una blusa sin mangas.

-¿No vas a peinarte?-. Hasta la pregunta ofende querida.

-Es obvio que no-. Ni para la escuela lo hago XD

Comenzamos a trabajar, Christa en mi computadora de escritorio y yo en la laptop. Jodida publicidad web, cada día hay más páginas pornográficas, ¿Acaso no saben que aun existimos adolescente que caminamos por el sendero del señor? ¡Hay miren! En esa página comparto suscripción con Reiner, y en esa otra Mikasa me presta la cuenta. -¿Encontraste la información Ymir?-.

-Sip, te la mando por Facebook-. Alabado sea el internet!

-Sasha ya está publicando de nuevo-.

-Deja veo-.

* * *

"Sasha (Reina patata) ha publicado: Típico, que tus amigos te encierren en el baño… sin papel"

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): Karmaaaaaa "

"Eren ( ¬u¬): ¡Los campistas de reconocimiento irán en tu ayuda! Tranquila, mientras lee botellas de shampoo"

"Levi (vale madres): No jodas Eren, iras tu solo, ¡Deja de incluirme hasta en la sopa! Conche tu madre"

* * *

"Christa (Historia) ha publicado en tu biografía: Vuelve a trabajar ¬¬"

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): Si hobbit u.u"

"Reiner: Traidora culera :c!"

* * *

Hay carajo, aquí vamos de nuevo con el mismo rollo.

* * *

_"Christa ha cambiado su nombre"_

* * *

(Volviendo a la publicación en la biografía de Ymir)

"Ymir (no soy hombre¬¬): Culero tu ojete"

"Mikasa (Mihogarcito su culo!): ¿Cómo se declara señor Reiner?"

"Reiner: ¡Prometió ser mi pareja escolar!"

"Ymir (no soy hombre¬¬): ¡Vil mentiroso conche tu madre!"

"Reiner: ¡TRABAJA CONMIGO!"

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): ¡Oblígame! Trasero acorazado -.-!"

"Christa (YMIR ES MIA BITCHES Y CABRONES): Verte andando lejos Reiner!"

"Mikasa (Mihogarcito su culo!): Grandes declaraciones declaradas declaradoramente. (Christa eres mi ídolo!)

"Sasha (reina patata): Alguien tráigame papelllllllll"

OK demasiado internet por hoy.

* * *

-No entiende que eres MI mejor amiga-. No sé si reír o llorar por la situación. Quizá ponerme en posición fetal, si, es muy tentador…

Cuando vi que te cambiaste nombre no creí que el nuevo sería tan intenso. Es muy enserio eso de que quieres a Reiner de lejitos a mí. Dos horas más trabajando y fue todo lo que haríamos por hoy. –Mi madre se ha largado a chismear con la vecina, ¿quieres ver una película en la sala?-. Antes de que se nos tuerza el cuello aquí tiradas. Me duele la espalda aun mierda, me siento cual vejete.

-Me parece bien-. ¡Bien! Hare palomitas, muchas, muchas deliciosas y sensuales palomitas.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-¡Pecho tierra!-. Me tire al piso junto con Christa justo antes de que las palomitas explotaran en el microondas.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste al microondas Ymir?!-. Pues si solo metí las palomitas joder T-T

-Nada, ¡lo normal!-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Explotara la licuadora? ¿Intentara matarnos la tostadora?

-¿Y si mejor vamos al cine?-. Ahora toda la puta casa olera a quemado.

-Como gustes-. ¡Ja! Nunca más volverán a contaminar mi aire pinche maíz inflado!

**YA EN EL CINE**

-Wow, es una gran coincidencia que la máquina de palomitas explotara justo cuando pasamos a comprar-. Aun tengo mantequilla en el cuerpo, se siente pegajoso pero ni mierda ¡la comida fue gratis!

-Emm si claro… coincidencia :D


	5. Capítulo 5: Madrazos

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios: Frikicienta,RHCP, akane ohmuro, yeiwan, danny, A. Masamune y zlorenz.

zlorenz: Pues si, me atrapaste en mi otra cuenta XD pero para que veas que si estaba trabajando el cap, aquí esta, para que sigas riendo con las desgracias de Ymir (cualquier parecido con mi vida es mera coincidencia XD)

Frikicienta: Jajaja esque de echo en muchas ocasiones las cosas dan risa por la similitud con la vida cotidiana.

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 5: MADRAZOS **

(Si, desde ahora los capítulos llevaran nombre)

**DOMINGO**

Le llamo, no le llamo, la llamo, no le marco, le hablo, no lo intento, pero es que si me contesta me cae que le cuelgo y si eso paso me llama y si me llama me mio encima. Total, que complicada es la vida, ¿cierto? -¡Mamá!-. Algún consejo útil ha de darme, es tan sabia, comprensiva, experimentada…

-¡Háganlo en el auto, es mejor!-. A la mierda no sé por qué aun lo intento.

-¡MAMÁ!-. No sé si me sonroje o estoy camuflajeada entre las manzanas.

-jajajja ¡Ya llámale a Christa!-. El mejor apoyo maternal del mundo…

Tu puedes Ymir, solo haz de una vez la puta llamada y ¡Bingo! Sigues tu vida normalmente como después de empujar a las exhibicionistas ardillas del marco de la ventana. Mmm ¿Dónde deje el celular? Ay mierda, ¿Se me quedaría en casa de Reiner? No, no, no si ese fuera el caso todos mis contactos ya estarían por lincharme. ¿En casa de Mikasa? Ayyy joder ojala y no o me quedare sin saldo. -¡YMIRRRR! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!-. Carajo, ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Volví a dejar la tapa del inodoro arriba? O me cacho bebiendo directo del cartón de la leche… ¿y por qué rayos hago tantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo me importa saber por qué hago tantas preguntas? No ay otra explicación, definitivamente todo es culpa de Reiner.

-¡Ymir!-. Juro que si me habla para volver a destapar el inodoro mando todo elegantemente a la mierda. Haber, haber, bajare lentamente las escaleras… -¡Ymir mueve el culo joder!-. ¿Dónde queda el amor maternal? Así, ¡Junto a la puta araña satánica que mate con el Nokia! Aun siento sus peludas patas del mal retornaran por venganza…

-Ya voy, ya voy-. Juro que no fui yo quien se robó el cambio de las tortillas. -¿Qué sucede?-. Llegue a la cocina dándome cuenta de que de hecho si fui yo quien se robó el cambio.

-Podrías explicarme ¿por qué el director quiere verme en su oficina?-.

-Eeee-.

* * *

**FLASH BACK VIERNES**

-Tu solo quieres ver arder el mundo-. A mí no me engañas, tienes que ser el jodido anticristo enviado para cajetearme la vida, ¿Por qué destino? ¿Por qué me diste un amigo tan pendejo? –Reiner, déjalo o Mikasa te castrara-. Si es que aun tienes algo como para que lo haga, aún conservo serias dudas…

-Cálmate Ymir, ¿Qué puede salir mal? No es como si las licuadoras fueran a joderse o los sartenes a incendiarse-. Idiota, no sé porque carajos te acompaño. Christa tiene razón, eres mala influencia y me desvías del camino del señor (?)

Ok lo acepto, fue pésima idea venir con este tarado rubio teñido a meter una caja de cucarachas y arañas en el auto del jodido profesor de historia del cual jamás recuerdo el nombre y por ello llamaremos Juancho. Él se buscó ser blanco de ataques estudiantiles… ¿para qué nos mandó a detención injustamente? ¿Por qué puso a Sasha de barrendera y a Mikasa de pisa papeles? Esto es solo justicia! Muajajaja

-¿Qué están haciendo?-. Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡ES CHRISTA! ¡Esto es peor a que se me quemen los frijoles en la estufa! Vale debo encomendarme a algo ¿Cómo se llamaba la cosa esa a la que le rezan? ¿Jaime? ¿Jacinto? ¿Juanchito? ¡A ya recordé! ¡Yisus! Creo…

Estúpido trasero acorazado, ya nos ha visto y por tu culpa ahora Christa es cómplice de nuestro perfecto delito. –Nada-. Anda, a ver si convences al hobbit de que no estábamos dejando un recuerdito a Juancho. –Nada, nadita, absolutamente nada de sabotaje-. Serás pendejo ¿o te haces? Ya dime, pami que tu madre de madreaba contra la puerta cuando feto. -¿De qué trampa estás hablando?-. Y es aquí donde la castigadora ceja rubia se alza para que desembuchemos la verdad. -¿Qué son las bromas?-. Ahora coloca las manos en su pequeña cintura, o si Reiner, estamos jodidos hasta la medula. -¡LAS MENTIRAS SON UN MITO!-. Aja, va, y echando histeria y pánico al asunto todo será mágicamente creíble…

-Ymir-. No me mires así Christa; me la aplicas cruelmente si yo le soy fiel a este imbécil. -¿Qué están haciendo?-. Lealtad, ¡Lealtad al jodido idiota que tengo por mejor amigo! ¡UNIÓN ENTRE TRASERO ACORAZADO Y BURRO DE PLANCHAR!

-Todo se remonta a…

-La verdad-. La verdad mis ovarios. O nos salvamos ambos o se hunde solo por pendejo.

-Le estaba enseñando a Reiner a conducir-.

-¿En el auto del profesor?-. Por favor, por favor Yisus que las alimañas satánicas no se salgan de la puta caja.

-Aja, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tan amable el hijo puta-. Reiner, mejor cierra la boca antes de que invoques más desgracias.

-¿En el estacionamiento?-. Tu mirada acusatoria es tan sexy que ocuparemos trapear el estacionamiento.

-Reiner es un peligro para la humanidad-. Ni me mires así Reiner que trabajo en salvar tu culo. –Mejor enseñarle lejos de cualquier objeto que se mueva, su trasero esta acorazado pero el mundo no-.

-Ya, vale le enseñas ¿sin llaves?-. Juro que la puta caja ¡está comenzando a moverse! Lo sabía las cucarachas y arañas han aleado malvadas y peludas patas! Que Yisus nos encuentre confesados.

-Cualquier precaución es poca-. Vale Ymir, tírate de un puente.

-Y sin entrar al auto-. Joder, que insistente Christa.

-Tenemos que ver el auto, sentir el auto, ¡Ser el auto! Antes de conducirlo…

-Ymir-. Esa mirada, ¡Esa sensualona mirada! Ay Christa, ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo y tenemos hijos rubios? Así, porque soy tu mejor amiga, puta vida.

-Mande hobbit-. Oh mierda, oh mierda, te estas acercando con la castigadora ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura. Me apuntas con el dedo, ay si ay si pero cuando yo lo hago es mala educación… a quien engaño, puedes mentarme la madre y yo feliz te secundo.

-Nos vamos, ahora-. Joder como amo te pongas dominante, me dices me tire de un puente y yo te pregunto de cual salto. –Cenaras conmigo y te quedaras en mi casa. Me distraigo unas horas y este te jala al mal camino, eres mía entiéndelo-. Dominante y celosa pero no mi novia, Yisus, ¿te estas divirtiendo con mi desgracia?

-Si Christa-. Mi madre feliz con la casa para ella sola, así es, mi padre sigue en el supermercado. Putas filas con complejo de one piece. –Solo deja me despido de Reiner-.

-¿Despedirte de él? Pero si nunca lo haces-. Celosa, celosa sin remedio.

-Hay una primera vez para todo-. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor para todo no, así te conservas casta cual madre Teresa. Me acerco a Reiner susurrándole rápidamente "Termina esto y me marcas diciéndome como acabo Juancho" Asintió con la cabeza y regrese sumisa al lado de Christa. Mierda, que si me pone una correa no sabré si llorar o reír.

-¿Me compras un helado?-. Cerca estaba mi motocicleta, monte y te subiste detrás de mi manoseándome, digo abrazándote a mi abdomen. La abstinencia Ymir, ¡La abstinencia! Ya manuela te visitara estando a solas.

-Claro Christa-. Billetitos a volar, yo pa que los quiero, si Andres está por llegar (8)

Pfff tan embobada en Christa estuve que no me di cuenta Reiner sin querer hizo explotar el auto de Juancho, quemo las bicicletas de los estudiantes, tiro la estatua del fundador y lo peor de todo… borro los nombres del estacionamiento.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Ni idea mamá. El hombre está loco, ignóralo-. Tsk, debí decir en la preparatoria que era huérfana, mierda, para la otra será.

-Buenooooo. Por cierto, vi tu celular en la nevera-. ¿Ven? Lo vio ahí y me avisa, más no lo saca. ¿Así como existe la confianza? Cuando me maten por andar viendo pornografía o por robarme el cambio de las tortillas ¿también me dejara en una nevera? Dudas, dudas existenciales. Bueno, a sacarlo antes de que intime con las verduras y carnes frías.

-¡CARAJO!-. La leche y los huevos son negros comparados conmigo ahora. Y no, no soy racista ni nada de esas mierdas discriminativas que no paran de dar en las conferencias de la preparatoria.

-¿Más publicidad telefónica?-. Mierda madre no bebas directo del cartón del jugo. –No me veas así Ymir, si yo te parí por mi saliva no te mueres-. Sin comentarios.

-8 llamadas pérdidas de Christa-. Ok ok, respira Ymir respira todo está bien… un segundo. –Mamá… ¿Qué fecha es?-.

-30 de febrero-.

-¡MAMÁ!-. ¿Lo ven? ¿¡LO VEN!?

-Jajajaj ni aguantas nada-.

-¡Responde mierda! ¡Mi integridad física está en juego!-.

-7 de febrero, ¿por?-. Me cae que metí la pata hasta el fondo, que la cague cagadisimamente, que junte wuachiturros y fresas, que contrate el plan de Infinitum, que abrí internet explorer

Subí corriendo las escaleras cual mula desquiciada en época de celo, di portazo en mi cuarto interrumpiendo a las putas ardillas ninfómanas, tome una mochila echando ropa sin fijarme en realidad que mierda estaba empacando y saque ahorros de un cajón. –Me largo a casa de Christa, ¡No me esperes!-. Salí disparada por la puerta, casi casi matándome con el jodido gato acostado en la entrada.

Si me apuro si llego, si llego me madrea pero no me mata, si no me mata me madrea pero cumplo sus caprichos y quizás no me grita tan feo como el mes pasado. Joder Christa, ¿Por qué coño te viene la regla justo ahora? Que cura al sida, al cáncer, a la adolescencia ¡que encuentren la vacuna anti-menstruación!

-¡QUITESE VIEJA!-. Es la misma que casi atropello la vez pasada. Reiner tiene razón, gente egoísta que estorba en la calle para pacíficos conductores como yo. -¡QUE SE QUITE MIERDA!-. Esa seña que me hizo es muy descortés pinche vieja…

Llegue ¡LLEGUE! Ya se me hacía que todos los semáforos me tocaban en rojo. Lo juro, esa patrulla salvaje que me persiguió por 8 cuadras estaba totalmente equivocada, yo no fui quien estrello el carrito de hot dogs. Toco a la puerta, joder deben implementar un timbre, ¿Cuándo el hobbit alfa superara que Reiner,Sasha y yo jugábamos a toca el timbre y corre como pendejo? Pasado es pasado. –Ymir, buenos días-. Tan amable como siempre la madre de Christa, conocida por mi como Hobbit supremo. –Buenos días señora, ¿Qué tan grave?-. Ya ella sabe que me va peor que a trapeador de vómito y pañal de bebe con diarrea cuando su hijita es visitada por Andres. –Te deseo mucha suerte-. Quiero llorar…

-Gracias, la ocupare-. Me dejo pasar persinandome y echándome agua bendita encima. De inmediato comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de mi pequeña rubia por ahora neurótica. Yisus, si estás ahí… de seguro aun ríes de mi ¡Por eso no voy a la iglesia los domingos! Respira Ymir, respira, guarda calma e invoca un combo de paciencia. –Goku, dame tu fuerza-. La amo, la amo más que dormir hasta tarde, más que insultar a Reiner, más que a mi computadora con todo y sus carpetas de hentai ¡PERO PAFRESCO BIEN PINCHE MASOQUISTA EN ESTAS FECHAS DEL MES!

-Christa-. Toco a la puerta bajo mi propio riesgo. –Soy Ymir-. La elegida entre los desgraciados para venir a saciar tu sed de repartir madrazos.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?!-. Carajo me aventó el libro de historia, ironías de la vida ¿cierto?

-Estaba en la nevera-. Encogiéndome de hombros contando hasta 10 en mi cabeza, aspira hondo, solo a ella le aguantas estos melodramas, solo a ella y que los demás chinguen a su madre.

-¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?!-. Ahora el libro de geografía. Estúpida certera puntería satánica.

-Es la verdad Chirsta, aun huele a huevo de echo-. Mierda otro librazo ¡¿Por qué carajos llevamos la biblia a la escuela?! Ósea del madrazo me tiro al suelo no jodan.

-¡SABES QUE ODIO EL HUEVO!-.

-¡Pero si eso desayunaste hoy!-. ¡Mamá ayúdame!

-¡AHORA ME DICES MENTIROSA!-. Joder, joder, joder no llores hobbit que me estrujas el corazón.

-No yo no….

-¿¡Por qué me odias!?-. Wtf

Haber haber, me levanto del piso por que aquel golpe con la biblia me hizo ver estrellas y me dejo la portada marcada en la mejilla. Condenada faceta bipolar del anticristo Juancho. –¡Joder!-. ¡Me aventó un puto Nokia! Mierda Christa quien te viera de asesina en potencia…

-¡Ay Ymir! ¡PERDON!-. Creo que me pulsa el ojo, ¿ya quede de mapache de nuevo? Tendré que golpear a Reiner para estar a juego.

-Estoy bien-. Bien atontada, embobada, idiotizada, apendejada ¿me doy a entender verdad? –Chista, es imposible que te odie-. Antes que odiarte me vuelvo heterosexual.

-Siéntate conmigo-. Palmeas la cama y presiento algo malo pero como desobedecerte si yo vivo para cumplirte los absurdos caprichos que ingenias. Tomo asiento sintiendo un poco de sangre escurrirme de la cabeza pero en fin el cabello lo cubre, creo. -¿¡Por qué mierda robas mi aire!?-. Y así me empujaste de la cama y di de lleno contra el suelo, hola suelo, vuelvo a saludarte creo que hoy pasaremos mucho tiempo juntitos.

-Christa, te quiero-. Digo levantándome del suelo intentando estabilizarme correctamente, este será un día muy largo, apenas son las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Cuánto?-. Técnicamente cualquier respuesta es mentira porque yo no te quiero, te amo intensa y absurdamente.

-Mucho-. Más que al hentai yuri.

-¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE!-. Otro madrazo de puro amor.

* * *

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Y aquí estoy en la farmacia haciendo cola para pagar, no vengo ni a comprar toallas sanitarias para mí y mírenme comprando las Kotex sin alitas para Christa. Puta vida.

Haciendo fila entre un niño que no para de patearme el tobillo mientras su madre hija del Juancho (por que si, es su hija, putos genes delatadores que no la dejan ocultar su plena desgracia) ignora olímpicamente mis miradas asesinas y delante de mí, la misma vieja a la que casi atropello dos veces.

-¡TU!-. Vale, ya lo entendí, te caigo mal Yisus.

-¿Yo?-. Ok sí, no debo seguirle el juego a las viejas menopaúsica, mi error, mi error lo acepto.

-¡ERES EL VANDALO DE QUINTA QUE CASI ME ATROPELLA!-. Para lo que me importa, digo, solo digo…

-La misma que le grita y casi la mata-. Andate Yisus, ya tírame un rayo si tanto me alucinas como para enfrascarte en hacerme la vida miserable.

-¡LO QUE FALTA, CASI ME ATROPELLA UNA "VÁNDALA" POCO DESARROLLADA!-. Oooo cambiaron la torre de papel higiénico al lado contrario, ya era hora de que innovaran en este sitio.

-¡Es ella guardia! ¡La vieja que lee grita al joven madreado!-. Otra persona completamente ajena a mis conocimientos salió exigiendo al guardia que se llevasen a la viejita y sorprendentemente se la llevaron. Ya solo me aguanto al nieto de Juancho. Un minuto… ¿¡Papá!?

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo?-. ¡Por fin mi turno!

-Efectivo-. Mmm por que rayos me mira tan detalladamente.

-¿Joven son para la novia o usted es muy raro?-. Agggg lo que faltaba.

-Uno: Tengo vagina. Dos: No son para la novia-. Pfff, igualada esta cajera de pacotilla, un momento, ¿no es la que se revuelca con la tamalera de la esquina? Que pequeño es el mundo.

-Ya entiendo… ¿friendzone? -.

-Friendzone-.

-Mis condolencias-.

Y por cosas como estas no me gusta venir al supermecado.

* * *

**DE REGRESO EN CASA DE CHRISTA**

-Ymir, ya enserio, ¿Cómo me soportas?-. Acá con mi ojo morado, el labio inferior roto, la mejilla izquierda decorada con una linda mano y la derecha aun con la biblia marcada, sazonado con una jodida mordida en el hombro (no pregunten por que ni yo sé que carajos fue eso) y el cabello de super sayayin. Estamos en un momento de calma, ya saben, como los ojos de los huracanes. Acomodadas en su cama, Christa recostada entre mis piernas y recargada en mi nulamente desarrollado pecho. Pese que me duele como no tienen idea, sonrió pendejamente.

-Porque te quiero mucho pequeña-. Juraría que también tengo un rasguño en el cuello.

-Gracias por todo Ymir-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Christa, estaré contigo cada día-.

-¿Siempre?-. Se con esto solo firmo mi sentencia, pero ey, así es el amor.

-Siempre-. Aunque sea como tu mejor amiga, si me dieces una oportunidad Christa…

* * *

Si alimentan mi ego con comentarios escribo mas rápido XD

jaja naaa lo del ego es juego pero enserio comenten :3


	6. Capítulo 6: Putos, putos todos

**Gracias a quienes me comentan, si no lo hacen me awito y se despiden de la historia jajaja**

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Putos, putos todos.**

* * *

-¿Qué coño hacemos en casa de Annie? -. Joder, me libro de Reiner por que al puto le dio diarrea explosiva y llegas tu Mihogarcito, me late que o quieren mantenerme vigilada o sus vidas últimamente son muy aburridas. ¿No tienes algo por hacer? ¿Gente por intimidar? ¿Goteras por arreglar?

-¿Hacemos?-. Ojala mi sarcasmo de taponee los oídos por andar de metiche donde nadieeee te ha llamado. –Me suena a manada-. Si por mi puedes largarte, enserio, hasta la puerta te abro si gustas…

-Manada tu culo, tabla de planchar malagradecida-. Putos, ¡Putos todos y cada uno! –Ya me decía mi madre que eras una mala influencia para mí-. ¡¿Qué yo que?!

-No mames Mihogarcito, no es mi culpa que Yisus te odie también-.

-¡Jesús! ¡Te he dicho toda la puta semana que es Jesús!-. Ve a joderle a otro con eso, que yo estoy bien segura que Yisus nos odia a ambas. Cuando nos arrestaron por primera vez fue tu culpa. Cuando nos persiguió la policía para arrestarnos fue tu culpa también. Lo mismo cuando mi madre creyó que estaban por arrestarnos y solo platicábamos con los policías de un arresto futuro. Cuando se estropeo la DVD fue porque quisiste hacer hot cakes en ella, el día que no terminamos nuestro proyecto de matemáticas fue porque te entro la loquera y decidiste ser anarquista, cuando me anda lento el internet es porque me robas el puto wifi. La vez que intoxicamos al gato de Sasha fue mi culpa ¡Pero tú me dijiste que lo alimentara! ¿Sigo la lista? Porque estaremos sentadas un buen rato…

Y… ¿La mala influencia soy yo? No querida, el desmadre lo creamos todos juntos y punto. Ni cambios ni devoluciones, estamos igual de jodidos y desgraciados todos en nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Dale con eso, Yisus te mandara un rayo-. Solo quiero ver arder el mundo (?)

-AGGGGGG! Vale, Yisus… ¿Qué coño hacemos en casa de Annie?-. ¡Y una mierda!

-Solo lo diré una vez más-. Aunque creo que no lo había dicho. –VENGO por mi libro de Historia-. Me pregunto si aún tiene la cara de Reiner en la pasta. -¡DESGRACIADA CABRONA!-. No está en casa y encima me deja una nota: "Querido poste telefónico, si vienes por tu libro informo que me encuentro donde no te importa y vuelvo hasta quien sabe qué horas" Agggg ni la caminata hasta acá, pero en fin, a nadie lo mata un poco de ejercicio. Pegue una nota a la puerta: "Odiada cara de rusa estreñida, me llevas mi libro a casa de Christa". Ya es seguro pasar la tarde con el hobbit, Andres se ha largado hasta nuevo aviso de horror. –Me voy a donde Christa-. No regreso a mi casa ni de coña por ahora, la loca de mi madre anda que te hace mierda con la mirada por que le llego la cuenta de las suscripciones porno ¡NI ME VEAN! Si yo uso la cuenta de Mihogarcito.

-Te acompaño. Eren esta donde los campistas de Reconocimiento intentando conseguir reclutas-. Ya decía yo que por algo me estaba tocando arriesgarme a otro arresto.

-¿Cortos de miembros de nuevo?-. A este ritmo se quedaran sin nadie que quiera entrar, ups, ya están así…

-Levy…

-Eso lo explica-. Y valla que lo hace, ese enano da muchoooo que pensar.

Piecitos para que los quiero, comiencen a caminar pues que de ahora en más, ser un puto poste telefónico tendría que servir para más rápido avanzar. –Ymir-. Juraría estoy olvidando algo importante, algo que podría ser de vital importancia para mi vida futura, algo totalmente decisivo para mi supremacía, naaaa solo ha de ser alguna tarea que le copiare a Armin luego.

-¿Qué?-. Se está nublando el cielo. "Tuvimos un sirenito, justo al año de casados (8)" Joder, ¿Qué no sería un triton? Fuck logic. "Con la cara de angelito pero cola de pescado (8)" ¿Cómo mierda iría al baño?

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Christa que estas enamorada de ella hasta la jodida medula?-. Odio que todo el pinche mundo lo sepa menos mi enana rubia.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras que Eren quiere a Levy?-.

-Touche-. ¡JA! Ymir 2, Mihogarcito 24

Insisto ese cielo debería ser azul orfanato, no negro mata pasiones; va a llover ¡va a llover! Debí traerme un impermeable como me dijo mi madre pero es que me es imposible tomarle enserio y nadie, nadieeeee puede culparme a estas alturas. Mmmm creo que tengo un cambio de ropa en la habitación de Christa así que…. Naaa que llueva no ay problema. –Ymir-. Joder, traes ganas de gastarte mi nombre. -¡YMIR!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Mierda ¡Me tacleo tirándome al suelo!. -¡¿QUIERES MATARME?!-. Porque de ese madrazo me encabronaste y dejaste con el coxis adolorido. ¿Qué no sabes que una caída desde mi altura de poste telefónico duele más? Venganza… ¡VENGANZA HE DICHO!

-¡Jodida loca! ¡EL PUTO SEMAFORO ESTABA EN VERDE!-. Agggg detallitos, cosa de nada. –Y ni un gracias por salvarte el culo-. Siempre cruzo así las calles, si tu no sueles verlo es algo muy distinto.

-Gracias (?)-. Ya cállate mujer, no me dejas escuchar el llanto de los niños.

-Siento tu sarcasmo-. Muy bien, ahora asimílalo. –En fin, así de imbécil, pese te golpeasen contra la puerta cuando feto y tu madre te tirase de la ventana, así te quiero Ymir-. ¿Algo vibra?

-¡Tu mamá!-. Jejeje no me canso de esto. -¿Qué quieres Reiner?-. No iré a llevarle más papel al idiota, sería la tercera vez hoy.

-"Necesito ayuda Ymir, creo que… tape el inodoro"-. Colgué la llamada.

-¿Qué quería?-. Que destapase su mierda, eso quería pero ni de broma, a no, que se encargue él solito o pida ayuda a los campistas de Reconocimiento.

-Nada, marco por error con el trasero-. Sé que no me crees pero en fin la vida sigue.

* * *

**MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CHRISTA**

-Díganme, ¿de quién fue la idea?-. Pues mía no es, eso te lo aseguro cara de estreñida región cuatro. –Fue de Ymir cierto-. ¡No todas las pendejadas son mi culpa! Esto es una seria discriminación a los burros de planchar.

-Annie ¡no es mi culpa!-. Haber respira Ymir, requieres de equilibrio y mucha fuerza de voluntad. Más voluntad que nada. –Pregúntale a Mihogarcito-.

-¡Que me llamo Mikasa! ¡CARAJO!-. Convéncenos a todos querida, convéncenos a todos muajajaja dulce venganza manjar de dioses.

-Fue idea de Sasha-.

-Cof cof Reina Patata cof cof-. Auchhh ¿Quién me golpeo? Si solo digo verdades…

-Como decía, fue idea de Sasha-. Christa señalo con la mirada a la susodicha sentada en el sofá, quien giraba la ruleta del mal. –Ymir, respiras muy agitada, ¿estás bien?-.

-Si hobbit, todo en orden-. Todo completamente en orden… joder a la mierda la voluntad, es inhumano tentarme de esta forma.

Sasha llego de la nada a casa de Christa poco después de que Annie llegase aventándome mi libro de historia. La reina patata trajo consigo un juego de Twister y pues ya se imaginaran por quien termine aceptando jugar esta cosa satánicamente diabólica. -¡El dolor esta solo en la mente!-. Mendiga Sasha como tu no andas de contorsionista.

-¡CALLATE!-. Gritamos Mikasa y yo.

Yo, cual victima victimaria de la victimacion, me encuentro boca arriba, con la mano izquierda al aire, la derecha apoyada en forma anatómicamente imposible supuestamente los médicos y las piernas abiertas por que los putos colores de los pies me tocaron absurdamente lejanos. Mihogarcito cruzando la pierna por detrás de mí contorsionado brazo y sus brazos cruzados acá bien pro. Christa, ay joder, Christa en medio de mis piernas teniendo que pegarse a mí para poder tocar con sus manos los colores debajo de mí. ¡Puta vida!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan jugando?-. ¿Me ves acaso cara de reloj? ¿Soy hija de Kronos? ¿Sucesora en línea del oráculo? ¿O tengo el celular a la vista para ver la hora? ¡NO! Entonces tu pregunta sobra…

-Mmmm como una hora-. Claro Christa contéstale a la estreñida no ay problema. ¡No te muevas! Que tu cuerpo roza contra mi burro de planchar. –Ymir-. Me basta con voltear tantito, prácticamente nada, para quedar cara a cara.

-Mande-. Ahora Mikasa cruza la pierna por debajo de la pierna de Christa. Mi espacio personal al coño. Juraría que algo me toco el trasero de no ser porque se Mikasa se amputa un miembro del cuerpo antes que tocarme jajaja

Te acercas a mi oído para susurrarme. –Tengo ganas de ir al baño-. ¡Joder! ¡Que se pare la rotación del mundo! Que mi enana quiere mear.

-Aguanta un poco-. Asientes con la cabeza adorable pues rubor te invade, haz de tener muchas ganas de mear. Puto juego ¡¿Cómo mierda no le toca color a mi mano izquierda?! . –Perdón-. Murmuro. Me toca mover la pierna derecha y consecuencia a ello quedas atrapada. Me va a dar algo, ¡Me va a dar algo!

Peroooo, todo termino de irse a la mierda cuando Mihogarcito estornuda salvajemente y nos tira a las tres. -¡Mi coxis!-. Jeputa Mikasa que eso dolió de a madres; Christa cayó encima de mí y una rodilla me quiso atravesar la espalda. Sasha, como gran amiga comenzó a reír cual retrasada mental junto con Annie. Nos levantamos; o bueno, me levante, patee a Mikasa y ayude a levantarse a Christa justo después recibiendo otro madrazo. -¡Mi coxis!-.

-¡Te golpee la pierna imbécil!-. No me importa, carajos, ¡Mi coxis!

-¡MI COXIS DIJE!-. Christa, tan pacifista, evitas que nos agarremos a golpes tomando mi mano y llevándome a tu cuarto donde casi me mataste a librazos hace unos días. -¿Pasa algo?-. Alzo la ceja confundida.

-Solo no quiero que te agarres a golpes en lo que voy al baño-. ¿Qué tanto me conoces? Solo serían unos pequeños empujones. –Espérame, aquí, no te muevas de esa cama-. Ya entendí, ya entendí, quieta cual estatua cagada por palomas.

Mmm que techo tan bonito, que paredes tan hermosas y sensual mobiliario ok si estoy aburrida y creo que ahí abajo ya no ay nadie o se están asesinando en mute porque esta silencioso cual ver película porno con padres en casa. No sé porque creo que el hobbit se metió a bañar o está luchando en Narnia contra los shampoos.

-Listo, perdón por la demora-. ¿Cuál demora? Los retardos son un mito.

-No te preocupes-. Que yo a ti te espero hasta que termine el relleno de Naruto.

Creo que aún me duele mi Coxis.

Bajamos para ver si aún estaban las demás en casa y que joda averiguar que ahí seguían. –Ya estaban tardando. Íbamos a enviar a los campistas de Reconocimiento-. Púdrete Annie, púdrete lenta y dolorosamente. –Poste telefónico-. Ya sé que siente Mihogarcito. –Llamo Reiner intentando contestaras-. ¿Tan desesperado andas trasero acorazado?

-¿Y qué dijiste?-. Christa tan solo escucha ese nombre se apropió de mi brazo. Celos, celos por todos lados. Le hare bailar los dientes al idiota si sigue llamando para que le ayude a destapar su puto inodoro.

-Que estabas cagando-. Tírate de un puente Annie, del más alto que encuentres…

-¡Tengo hambre!-. ¿Y a mí que me importa Sasha? ¿Por qué dejaste a estas cosas inhumanas entrar a tu casa Christa? -¡Juguemos Twister de nuevo!-.

-¡Ni madres!-. La primera solo acepte por la enana. No repito ese juego satánico del mal ni aunque eso haga desaparecer a la vieja que casi atropello por cuarta vez hoy. –Distráete en Facebook un rato o que se yo-. Que las demás iremos a la cocina para no morir victimas de tu voraz hambre bestial, esos putos rugidos de tu estomago ¡No son normales! -Llevas al anticristo en el vientre…

-Ymir, según tú, todos son el anticristo-. El punto es llevarme la contraria, ¿no es así Mihogarcito?

-Yo me quedo cuidando a Sasha, ustedes cocinen algo sin matar a nadie en el proceso-. Claro Annie, líbrate del olor a quemado y riesgos de explosiones masivas producidas por licuadoras malignas.

* * *

**FLAHS BACK**

-Es una pésima idea-. Por no decir horrorosa y lo que le sigue que no tengo idea que sea, aunque quizá esto es lo que le sigue, me deja pensando.

-Es una catastrófica idea Ymir, pero que le hacemos-. Anda Yisus, que mi pobre licuadora sea fuerte y no nos mande al carajo que el trabajo es para mañana y nosotras no tenemos ninguna otra víctima a la mano.

-Puta maestra loca-. Pero ya vera ¡Ya vera! Un hermoso y sensual coro de:¡ SE LO DIJIMOS! Ohhh si, ya puedo escucharlo.

Haber haber; algo de esto, un poco de aquello, pisca de no sé qué putada y el toque de valemadres marca Ymir. Cerramos la licuadora y a rogar porque esa cosa de dudosa procedencia se quede dentro. –Aun digo que esa vieja es bruja-. Ese burbujeo en la mescla es muyyyy sospechoso.

-Déjala, es solo la menopausia-. Lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Abre los ojos Christa, esa señora con complejo tiránico bipolar ¡Me odia! Yo lose, yo lose, si estoy enamorada no loca. –Pero admito que claramente te odia-. ¡Lo sabía!

¿No huele algo raro? –Ymir-. Ay mierda de la santísima reputa madre ¡Ay mierdisima! ¡SI HUELE A QUEMADO!. -¡AY HUMO YMIR!-. ¡Me alegro de robarme las moneditas de tu misa Yisus!

-Ymirrr-. Bonitos momentos para llegar madre. Pensé que aun chismeabas sobre la tamalera y la despachadora de cerveza. Enserio, ¿Por qué llegas justo ahora? ¿Tanto te costaba inventarte otro chisme de la vecina?

-¡Voy mamá!-. Carajo, la puta ventana ¡Se atasco! –Ábrete joder-. Y ahora la licuadora se bate como desquiciada poseída a punto de vomitarnos encima. Nota mental, revisar la garantía de los electrodomésticos. Christa abanica con los brazos intentando dispersar el humo. Si Reiner estuviera aquí le diría: ¡Es tu culpa pendejo!

-Ymirrrrrrrr-. ¡Chingao no alargues mi nombre! Haber ventana culera cooperas conmigo o te juro que te agarro a madrazos. –Ymirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-.

-¡Que ya voy mamá!-. Que yo no te apuro cuando andas de paniqueada buscando la cuenta del internet.

-¡Al fin!-. Logre abrir la ventana después de declararle la guerra formalmente. Escuche los pasos de mi madre subir al igual que el nivel de adrenalina. Hay nos veían a Christa y a mi abanicando el aire, casi casi soplándole al humo para sacarle más rápido.

-Ymirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-. Cuidado que te atragantas con mi nombre… -¿Qué hacen?-. Su cara de absoluta y completa decepción al no encontrarnos cogiendo.

-Nada madre, nada-. Detrás de mí la puta licuadora con complejo de poseída.

-Aja… ¿Y por qué Christa sopla a tu espalda?-. ¿Desde cuándo tan observadora?

-¿Por qué no habría de soplar a mi espalda?-. Vale, Ymir imbécil te ganaste el premio a la mentira más boba. A espera, aun esta la ocasión de "enseñando a conducir a Reiner"

-¿Por qué la ventana tiene un chingazo?-. Jejeje no dije que la abrí de forma pacífica.

-Reiner y sus pendejadas-. Sip, siempre sirve culparlo a él.

-¿Qué Reiner no tenía diarrea?- De echo ha de seguir destapando su mierda.

-Ay cosas en esta vida que no debes de saber…

-Vale… y, ¿Por qué huele a humo?-.

-Muchoooooo incienso, demasiado, sabes… la visita de Reiner lo hizo necesario-.

-Bueno, si tú dices. Adiossss-. Se fue justo antes de que la licuadora decidiera suicidarse vomitándonos encima de paso.

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Aaaa que recuerdos. Desde ese día tengo prohibido acercarme a la licuadora-.

-Y yo a las sartenes pero esa historia la contamos otro día Ymir que por ahora tenemos que alimentar a esa cosa inhumana de haya-. Christa señalo el lugar de donde brotaban los colosales rugidos estomacales.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡Dejen mis pecas!

Sigo con vida, tarde por que andaba en examenes x.x pero lo bueno que sobrevivi y e regresado para seguir escribiendo mis tonterías que de alguna manera les parecen graciosas.

Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Ojala en este también me dejen sus sensualones comentarios XD

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¡DEJEN MIS PECAS!**

-Ymir-. Ayyyyy Christa, eres el cátsup de mis papas saladas, el mando de mi inexistente Xbox, los apuntes de mi cuaderno de Juancho, la señal hurtada de mi wifi. -¿Ya terminaste la investigación?-. Mierda ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra ventana de Facebook! Esa maligna red intenta atraparme, yo soy solo una víctima…

-Si, en unos instantes te la mando-. El anticristo hijo de su mami adelanto el proyecto semanas y es justamente para mañana ¡maldad pura! Maldad en sus mismísimo origen, es indudable señores, lo veo en sus ojos (?)

-Bueno-. Vuelves a teclear sensualmente. –Quiero preguntarte algo-.

-¡No fui yo quien piso al gato!-. Pensé que nadie me había visto, carajo, a la otra no dejo testigos.

-¿Qué?-. Upsss jejeje

-Nada. ¿Qué querías preguntar?-. Jodete Facebook que no me deja cerrar pacíficamente la sesión.

-¿Me quieres?-. Coger. Ejemm ejemm, por supuesto, si yo te quiero de aquí hasta que Ahs crezca.

-Claro que te quiero-. Violar. Agggg estúpida mente hormonal (morbosa), ¡Se supone que estamos del mismo lado! Conche tu madre….

-Es que hace días que no me públicas en Facebook-. Sin comentarios… literalmente. Es que a cada que te público alguien entra culeramente y comenta difamaciones para desgraciar mi persona. Si no es Reiner, es Mihogarcito, si no son ellos es Sasha o cualquier otro puto contacto de mi lista que vea la publicación. Yo solo quiero una vida virtual pacifica, pero ¿me dejan? noooooo.

-Paso todo el día contigo-. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Mi alma envuelta en papel de regalo? ¿Mis respiros enlatados al vacío? ¿Mis pendejadas en bolsita de plástico? –No creo necesario publicarte cuando cualquier cosa puedo decírtela en persona-. Si en ocasiones tu cuarto parece más mi casa que mi propia casa. De hecho comienzo a creer que Reiner se cuela a mi habitación mientras estoy aquí, el poso de la cama esta misteriosamente más grande. ¡Y las coincidencias no existen! Solo el karma y las ironías.

-Tienes razón-. Un coro angelical, un sueño vuelto realidad, la erradicación de andres ¡me ha dado la razón! O quizá es el fin del mundo y el cielo nos cagara encima, ¿ha llegado el momento de disculparse con Reiner? ¡Que Yisus nos encuentre confesados!

-¿Te sientes bien Christa?-. Quizá deliras y yo aquí de pendeja sin saberlo, mejor me aseguro.

-Si, ¿por?-. Porque pensé que te cortabas el clítoris antes que darme la razón (?)

-No, por nada-. Por mi integridad física mejor no provoco al demonio escupe fuego que llevas dentro tuyo. Sostengo la teoría de que solo conmigo muestras ese lado oscuro, joder, estoy refundida en la friendzone.

-Manda esa información Ymir-. Así, la información. Mmm mandando archivo, ¡carga maldita sea! Antes de que a mí me cargue la chingada porque mi paciencia se la llevaron los insistentes vendedores telefónicos ¿¡Yo para que jodidos querría condones?! ¡¿CARAJO QUE DESDE CUANDO VENDEN CONDONES POR VIA TELEFONICA!? Uyyy ya cargo, soy feliz. ¡Libre soy!

-Aún falta exponer-. Claro, revienta mi burbuja de felicidad, no ay problema, igual para que quiero ser feliz (?) –Eres demasiado transparente Ymir-. Entonces, ¿Por qué no ves que te amo? ¿Por qué no ves que por ti me reviento todo el relleno de Naruto? ¿Por qué ignoras que por ti espero paciente a que Ahs gane la liga pokemon?

-Detalles-. Minúsculos detalles cosa de nada, o bueno, eso quiero creer. Últimamente he pensado, ¿abre de renunciar a este absurdo amor? ¿Me he de resignar y meterme a un convento de monjas? ¿He de poner más papel en el baño? –Por cierto Christa, ¿quieres ir a comer?-.

-¿Qué hoy no entras a tu nuevo trabajo?-. Detallitos, sencillos y mortales detallitos; además, solo iré para cubrir a Reiner unos días en lo que él convence a su madre de que no hacemos pentagramas satánicos con toallas sanitarias como ofrendas, en ocasiones las madres pueden tener ideas tan absurdamente acertadas, que es perturbador.

-Aún faltan dos horas para eso-. Solo acepte ayudar para que trasero acorazado no ponga en práctica su culero chantaje, ¿Dónde queda la amistad? ¿¡Donde queda?! -¿Quieres ir a comer?-. Mi estómago reclama por ser alimentado.

-Claro-. O sí, comida aquí voy. –Solo espera a que me cambie-. Ayyy carajo, de aquí no salgo en un buen rato.

Finjo demencia viendo el techo, las paredes, la pantalla de Facebook, el cierre de mi pantalón que se quedó atorado pero igual me vale madres; finjo demencia para no pecar viendo el casto cuerpo de mi enana rubia mientras se prueba blusa tras blusa. Y yo digo: ¡Todo es ropa! ¿¡Por qué carajo tarda tanto!? Si solo vamos a comer, ¡no a visitar al papa! Solo digo…

15 blusas, 4 remeras, 33 faldas, 44 pantalones, una visita de los testigos de jehová, 20 cinturones, 16 bufandas y 156 pares de zapatos después…

-Ymir, ¿Cómo se me ve?-. Creí haber dejado claro la ocasión pasada que para esto no sirvo, más fácil pedirle y esperar ayuda de Yisus que la mía en el ámbito de la moda. –Ymir, hazme caso-. Pucheros y ojitos que dejan hecho mierda al gato con botas de Shrek. Si, definitivamente era una amenaza categorizada como misión rango S.

-Te ves bien-. Podrías ponerte un saco de papas e igual serias sexy a niveles desconocidos por el hombre.

-Eres un encanto Ymir-. Un encanto maligno andante pronosticador de desgracias, supongo. –Vámonos-. ¡Por fin! Comenzaba a creer mis intestinos y estomago pelearían a muerte, esos gruñidos dejaban en claro que solo uno llegaría a la supremacía. -¿Podemos ir en mi auto?-. Hasta levitando si eso quisieras.

-Claro pequeña-. Pero seré yo quien conduzca porque siento que tú conduces tan despacio como abuelita cegatona en medio de un show de luces epilépticas. -¿Tu madre no tiene inconveniente?-. Aunque técnicamente no importa, ya estamos saliendo de la casa.

-Sabe que estoy segura contigo-. Como no cuidarte, si eres mi tesoro, solo por ti empeño mi colección de hentai. –Ymir-.

-Mande-. Si es de nuevo que tengo el zipper abajo mejor ni me digas Christa, ¡esta atorado el maldito hijo puta! -¿Christa?-. No me gusta esa expresión pensativa, jamás es bueno pensar de más, si algo he aprendido es que cuando nuestro grupo piensa demasiado se da lugar a las más grandes pendejadas.

-¡La araña!-.

-¡La puta que le pario!-. ¡Ha regresado la condenada!

-¡Aplástala Ymir! ¿Ymir?-.

-¡Corre!-. ¡Corre y no mires atrás! -¿Christa?-. Mierda yo ya iba a una cuadra. Mi hobbit no corrió y la respuesta más lógica fue regresa y cargarle en brazos para alejarnos de ese engendro satánico. –Abróchate el cinturón-. Porque estoy casi segura que la misma vieja de siempre se me atravesara en el camino, hasta parece que me espera la desgraciada.

-Creo que esa cosa tenia crías-. Goku no lo quiera, o me cago en todo, enserio. –En fin, ¿Dónde comeremos Ymir?-.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?-. Incluso si es en el país de nunca jamás, madrearia a Peter Pan hasta que nos dejase ir ahí. Sabes, hoy desperté y lo primero que note (después de leer los mensajes donde Reiner me seguía mentando la madre por lo del proyecto) fue que de bizarra manera te amo aun más Christa.

-¿Te parece comida mexicana?-. Mientras no sea donde trabaja la hija de Juancho. Este auto no parece pocilga ni huele a queso añejo vomitado por un perro, como el auto de Reiner. Ok ok tampoco pero a trasero acorazado no lo dejaría pobre llevarlo a un auto lavado.

* * *

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-¡ESCUCHA VIEJO CULERO!-. A no, esto sí que no, como que un viejo pedófilo coquetea con mi enana. -¡DISCULPATE O TE CASTRO QUIRURGICAMENTE CON UNA CUCHARA!-. ¡Y una de plástico cabron!

-¡OBLIGAME IMBECIL PECOSO! tu madre puto. Coqueteas a mi hobbit, me dices indirectamente que tengo un jodido pene entre las piernas e… ¡Insultas mis pecas! Chinga tu madre y bien bonito. ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza he dicho!

Veo ahí una silla que servirá para partírsela todita, le hare ver estrellas gratis. Solo que una señora esta cómodamente sentada ahí. -¿Me la permite señora? Por favor-. Valla, aún recuerdo esas palabras, no me la creo ni yo.

-Claro jovencito, defienda a su novia-. Sin palabras.

-¡Ahora si cabron pedófilo!-. Levanto la silla acá bien película de acción de mal doblaje y poco presupuesto.

-¡Vengase pecosito!-.

-¡ALTO AQUÍ!-. Llega el dueño del restaurante. Pero es muy tarde, ni siquiera el detendrá este combate a muerte. ¡Todo por el honor del hobbit! -¡QUE SE DETENGAN!-. Díselo al pedófilo que ahora usa de arma los totopos (tostadas) con salsa, ¡parecen estrellas ninja las culeras! Pero mi silla giratoria no solo es parte madres por excelencia, también es un escudo más chido que el del capitán américa.

-No podrá detenerlos-. Hablo Christa al dueño desde debajo de una mesa cubierta con salsa y enchiladas. –El cataclismo ha comenzado-. Y por mi cuenta corre que termine ¡en sangre!

Basta decir que lo golpee hasta refundirlo en tamales de frijoles y casi le meto la silla por donde no le da la luz del día. –Vámonos Christa-. Antes de que el dueño del local arregle el teléfono que rompí de un sillazo y llame a la policía.

-¿Por qué siempre la violencia?-. ¿Por qué no la violencia? ¿Eee? Si soy un ángel caído del cielo…

-¡Voy tarde al trabajo!-. Lo había olvidado carajo, me lleva.

* * *

**3 HORAS, 54 MINUTOS Y 18 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS**

**(En el nada sensual y productivo trabajo de cajera de Ymir que le sacara canas)**

**FULANITA 12**

¡A la mierda! ¿¡Como jodidos Reiner soporta este empleo del carajo?!

-Señorita, ya le dije, solo tenemos recargas de movistar no de Telcel-. ¡Se lo he dicho 15 veces! ¡15 VECES! Por Yisus, que me caiga un rayo.

-¿Por qué no tiene de Telcel?-. Porque al dueño de la tienda no se le dio la pinche gana ¡por eso!

-Por motivos de fuerza mayor señorita-. Me hincha los ovarios tener que estar diciendo "señorita" en cada frase, pero las putas cámaras de seguridad se aseguran de que los trabajadores cumplamos con las reglas.

-¡Quiero mi recarga Telcel!-. ¡Pues vallase a otro establecimiento!

-¡Que no se puede señorita!-. ¡Por su nada santa madre que no se puede!

-Me iré a otro local-. Aleluya, cantan los ángeles, por fin se va.

-Ya era hora señorita-. ¿Qué no veía que tenía una jodida fila detrás de ella?

-¿Qué dijiste pequitas?-. Otra que va con mis pecas.

-Que la puerta es lo suficientemente grande para sacar su artificial delantera por ella, señorita-. Que si me di cuenta que esos senos son más falsos que mis excusas , ¿Quién creería son reales?

Una bofetada y se fue por fin entendiendo que no tenemos jodidas recargas de Telcel.

* * *

**PUTA BARATA 2**

-¿Seguro que estos condones tiene sabor de fresa?-. Creo que me pegare una nota que diga que tengo vagina y no pene colgando entre las piernas. ¿Por qué no vienen clientes normalitos a esta tienda? ¿Por qué carajos Reiner trabaja aquí?

-¿Yo como putas sabría eso, señorita?-.

-Cierto, cierto, ¡los llevo!-. Menos mal no armo tanto arguende como la puta barata 1 cuando le dije que los condones con descuento se habían terminado.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo señorita?-. Anda, para que te marches de una buena vez y me dejes lamentarme en privado.

-Para ti lo que quieras pecosito-. Odio mi vida.

-¿Pagara en tarjeta o efectivo sus condones señorita?-. Me tirare de un puente saliendo de aquí.

-Efectivo-. Saca de entre sus senos unos billetes y con cara de póker face los recibo.

Agggg ya quiero que termine mi turno.

* * *

**CHICO DE ASPECTO SATÁNICO 1**

-¿Qué necesita, señorito?-. Como odio las reglas de esta tienda.

-Amigo satánicamente satánico de satán, ¿donde encuentro la sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer?-. No pregunten como mierda pero la tienda vende ese producto, si, quede igual de perturbada…

-Pasillo 13-.

-Gracias amigo satánicamente satáni…

-Si si si solo ve por tu sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer-.

Estaba jugando con el celular una nueva aplicación que me dice cuando mi alma caerá a la perdición por ser una cajera de mierda y chateando en whatsapp con Christa cuando el tipo rarito volvió.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo, señorito?-.

-Tarjeta, amigo satánicamente…

-Si si si dame tu tarjeta, señorito-.

* * *

**CHICO DE ASPECTO SATÁNICO 2**

-Si buscas las sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer, el tipo que iba saliendo se llevó el ultimo embace; señorito-.

-¡Carajo! Tendré que ir al jodido puesto de la esquina. Gracias amigo satani…

-Si si si ya vete, señorito-.

* * *

**VIEJA DE DUDOSA PROCEDENCIA**

Estaba cobrando una extensa cantidad de productos de dudosa procedencia que ni siquiera quisiera tocar para también empaquetarlos yo por que la tienda es demasiado tacaña para pagarle a un empaquetador. Con la mirada fija en mi de esa señora que no quería ver solo para no visualizar en mí ya de por si horrible panorama la arruga gigante nacida en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Tus pecas son naturales?-.

-Sí, son naturales… señorita-. Ya con un puto tic en mi ojo. ¿Tendría que aguantar esto una semana?

* * *

Recuerdenlo, sus comentarios alimentan mi ego, y mi ego alimentado equivale a actualizaciones más rápidas *-*


	8. Capítulo 8: Necesito nuevos amigos

Mucha actividad en la preparatoria que me mantuvo alejada de escribir.

Gracias a esos sensuales comentarios que adoro leer.

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Necesito nuevos amigos**

EN LA ESCUELA QUE SIGO SIN DECIR EL NOMBRE

No debería aceptar, es claramente obvio que nos sucederá algo malo, de magnitudes titánicamente catastróficas. Christa tiene razón, debería dejar de involucrarme con Reiner. Pero de seguro terminamos aceptando. A la mierda, mejor me voy a la escuela militar, me gusta más que la opción del monasterio.

-Por favor Ymir, acepta-. Jodete, JODETE, J-O-D-E-T-E. Ya te cubrí en tu empleo, sueña que volveré a darte la mano, de pura suerte no me dio SIDA. Es que, no mames, ayer llego la puta número 11 y casi casi me violo en el mostrador. –Andaaa, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-. Muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, ver tu cara más tiempo. Christa me jala del brazo ignorando olímpicamente a Reiner, está confirmado que lo quiere lejos de mí, podría asegurar que lo enviara a buscar una ramita de Temeaca.

-Lárgate Reiner-. Antes de que hagas perder la paciencia al hobbit y yo pague la factura. Si la enana se sulfura, lo pago con sangre y no en toallas sanitarias déjame decirte.

-Anda, acepta, anda, anda, ¿Siiii?-. ¿Por qué ignoras mi cara de completa negación y desprecio? No es no, imbécil.

-Vete a la mierda-. Y derechito a ella.

-Ymirrrrrrrr-. Sabes perfectamente odio alarguen mi nombre, tienes solo cuatro letras ¡CUATRO CHINGADAS LETRAS!

-Ymir-. Hablo la diosa rubia dueña de mis incompletos e imaginarios orgasmos: esos seductoramente amenazadores ojos me dicen exactamente qué hacer.

-Ok-. Respondo. Vamos bajando las escaleras.

-¡Por favor! Acepta, soy tu mejor amigo-. A otra pecosa nulamente desarrollada con ese chantaje. A mí ni cosquillas me hace. –Ymirrrr-. ¡Agggg! Al carajo. Le metí el pie a trasero acorazado y se fue girando por las escaleras. Wow, de puro milagro no se rompieron los escalones.

-¡Ymir!-. ¿Qué? SI hice lo que querías Christa.

-Quería que nos lo quitaras de encima. No que intentaras matarlo-. Pese dices eso, pasas de largo caminando conmigo, ignorándolo por completo. –En otro tema, necesito que hagas algo-.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Christa?-.

-¡ESO ES INJUSTO!-. ¿Ves que me importe? No verdad. A callar.

-Mi madre dijo que en una semana tendremos una cena familiar y quiere asistas-. Esto me huele condenadamente mal, y, no es la mierda que pise al entrar.

-Mmmm, bueno, ahí estaré-. Pues ya que, todo el jodido alumnado sabe aceptare lo que Christa quiera.

-Lo dudaste-.

-No-.

-Si, dijiste: mmmm-.

-Fue una "m" menos-. Que no me levanten falsos. ¡No me difamen señores!

-Eso importa un cacahuate. Lo dudaste-. Y ahora me pregunto qué fregados querría Reiner. Aaaa divagaciones.

-No dude, punto final-. Siempre quieres ganar mujer, ¡Siempre! Entiende que es imposible tengas la razón en todo… pero noooooo, tendré que aguantarme tus argumentos basados en "Christa le gana a Ymir" Así como tijeras ganan a papel. Tijeras…

-Si lo hiciste-. ¡O por Yisus! As entrecerrado los ojos y colocado las manos en la cintura dramáticamente. Eso es serio, indudablemente acabo de perder.

-Carajo, ¡no dude!-. Es igual de insisten para todo: "Ymir deja de ver porno" "Ymir, se llama Jesús ¡Jesús!" "Ymir ¡Usa sostén" Tsk, aun así la amo.

-Te creeré, solo por ahora-. Mejor eso a nada, creo (?)

Sonó mi celular anunciando una etiquetación en Facebook.

**Reiner (Glúteos sensuales):** "**Ymir (Tengo vagina, culeros)"** Acepta, si, si, si, ¿siiiii? ¡Anda! Por favor acepta.

**Ymir (Tengo vagina, culeros): **.I.

**Reiner (Glúteos sensuales):** Acepta traidora culera :c

**Mikasa (O la tuya): **Rudoteeeee. Ymir, necesito algo.

**Ymir (Tengo vagina, culeros)** : Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Mihogarcito?

**Reiner (Glúteos sensuales):** …

**Sasha:** O por dios, ¡Reiner quiere con Ymir!

**Mikasa (O la tuya):** ¿Ymir x Reiner? ¿Que eso no cuenta como Yaoi? Le voy a que Ymir es Seme.

**Annie (Puto el que lo lea):** Tiene vagina, creo (?)

**Ymir (Tengo vagina, culeros):** Putos, putos todos…. ¿Yo por Reiner? Ni aunque me extirparan las pecas.

**Reiner (Gluteos sensuales):** Aggg pero que asco. Ymir por favor, acepta, acepta, ¿sí? Ándale, sé que quieres aceptar.

**Sasha**: Grandes declaraciones declaradas.

**Ymir (Tengo vagina, putos):** Declaraciones el orto de Reiner.

**Christa (Rubia natural):** Ymir, más te vale ponerme atención.

**Mikasa (O la tuya):** Todos saben…

**Annie (Puto el que lo lea):** Menos quien debe…

**Mikasa (O la tuya):** Que cierta pecosa….

**Annie (Puto el que lo lea):** Se muere por ella.

**Christa (Rubia natural):** ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?

**Ymir (Tengo vagina, putos):** No tengo ni puta idea, ignóralos Christa, están fumados, pobres almas…

**Sasha:** Es obvio Christa… Ymir x Reiner.

**Mikasa (Sasha está enferma):** O.o ¿Qué?

**Annie (Muerte al Ymir x Reiner):** ¿Aun con eso? ¬¬

**Eren (Llega y se va):** Es Reiner por Ymir, solo digo.

**Armin: **Apoyo a Eren.

**Levy (Soy mejor que tu):** A trabajar Eren y Armin. Pero yo digo que es Ymir por Reiner.

**Christa (Dueña oficial de Ymir): **:c Quiero explicaciones Ymir…

**Ymir (Muéranse hijos de puta): **¡Mienten descaradamente!

**Christa (Dueña oficial de Ymir):** …

**Ymir (Muéranse hijos de puta):** Los puntos suspensivos no ¡Por favor!

**Sasha**: Ymir x Reiner forever.

Antes he pedido me caiga un rayo para no escuchar las quejas de Juancho, he pedido que me aplaste una manada de pandicornios para no tener que destapar el inodoro, he pedido que la jodida araña lleve a cabo su venganza contra mí solo para ya no pasar otra anoche bajo arresto con Mikasa. Ahora solo pido no morir de risa por la exposición de Reiner.

-Y entonces Benito Juárez tomo su sable laser buscando asesinar al papa segundo-. Cof cof es un desmadre cof cof. -¡Pero papa segundo lo tenía previsto! Y pidió a su sucesor Cristóbal Colon que uniera fuerzas con Hitler-. ¡Carajo! ¡Tírate de un puente! ¿Dónde chingados buscaste esa información?-Aunque Hitler ya trabajaba con Naruto para detener el holocausto ninja-. En mi defensa, yo expuse como cualquier ser humano normal haría. –Coca-cola y Pepsi vivían en armonía hasta que los digimon se rebelaron contra la tiranía de Obama y su complot del área 51-. La cara de Juancho me lo dice todo…

-Ymir-. Estoy segura que me habla Christa pero ver tanta pendejada junta me está dando cáncer.

-Mande-. Algo me golpeo la espada ¡Pinche Annie! Ya comenzó con sus piedras envueltas en papel.

-Benito intento retirarse cuando se enteró que los power rangers respaldaban al papa segundo-. Sin palabras. –Pero Naruto empleo el sharingan supremo para obligarlo a confesar donde escondía a Sor Juana Inés del Pentágono-. Juancho se golpea contra el escritorio. –Claro nadie contaba con que el verdadero culpable del área 51 fuese Cristóbal. Benito murió en manos de Hitler, Hitler asesinado por Sor Juana, Sor Juana por Naruto que vengo a Hitler y los digimon fueron a por el papa segundo-. ¡Otro pedrazo de Annie! No es por desearle el mal pero ojala le de diarrea y le falte el papel… -Pero la guerra termino cuando la paz fue predicada por Chuck Norris. Gracias por su atención-. Algo es seguro, fue la exposición más original, estará reprobado, pero esa imaginación no la tiene cualquiera.

-¿Enserio sales con Reiner?-. No sé si eso es ridículo, absurdo, imposible, un insulto colosal o una mescla de todas las anteriores. Maldita Sasha. –Es que… jamás me has dicho si te gusta alguien-. Tonta, si no lo hago es porque te perdería.

-Christa, ya te dije que son tonterías de los chicos. ¿Salir con Reiner? Preferiría quedarme por siempre con el empleo de cajera-. Y valla que esa cosa le quita las esperanzas y sueños a cualquiera. He visto cosas que nadie debería ver nunca

-¿Segura?-. Esa preocupación en tus ojos. ¿Se te olvido una tarea? Te la pasare pero antes debo quitársela a Armin.

-Completamente-. Porque tú eres mi preferencia. Esa sonrisa que ofreces me deslumbra y hace sonreír estúpidamente. Un golpe más de Annie.

-Te quiero Ymir-. Se me acelera el corazón cual mera colegiala de telenovela. Otro pedrazo de Annie, ¡Al carajo! ¡La matare de un pinche librazo! Saque la guía telefónica de la mochila y le avente acá bien estrella ninja. ¡Aleluya! Aún tengo buena puntería.

-¡Cabrona tabla de planchar!-. Cara de satisfacción máxima. Le tire del banco. O si, haría el baile de la victoria pero me da flojera.

-Tienes que madurar Ymir-. ¿Madurar? Imposible con los amigos que me cargo Christa. –Por cierto, la cena familiar se adelanta absurdamente. Es hoy-. A mal paso darle prisa, supongo, quiero pensarlo.

-No ay problema. Solo me acompañas a mi casa para cambiarme y nos vamos a la tuya, ¿está bien?-.

-De acuerdo. Quisiera tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo-. ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Es la respuesta más lógica! Es la única respuesta (?) -¡Ymir! ¿¡Estas bien!?-. ¡La puta que le pario! Definitivamente no esperaba que Annie me aventase ¡Un jodido banco!

-Siiii, sangro por mera y simple diversión-. Bien hecho Ymir, usa el sarcasmo con la única persona que osa defenderte de la bola de pendejos que te rodean, bien hecho… -Emmm disculpa por eso Christa-.

-No ay problema, sé que eres así-. Así de sarcástica, majadera, violenta, insensible con todos menos contigo, ¿eso quieres decir? Por que no te negaría nada, todo es cierto. -Anda, ve a madrearte con Annie-. ¡Por cosas como esta te amo!

-No se maten en mi clase-. Hablo Juancho con voz monótona carente de cualquier pisca de ilusión gracias al discurso de Reiner. Brillante trasero acorazado, matas pasiones y esperanzas a partes iguales. Justamente sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de salida. –Naaa, hagan lo que quieran-. Salió del salón valiéndole un reverendo pepino todo.

-Ymirrrr-. Olvídalo puto. Me niego a aceptar ayudarte en quien sabe que mamada que te traes ahora. –¡Hazme caso tarada producto de la abstinencia!-. E insultándome te ayudare….

-Vamos Christa-. Me ofrezco a cargar su mochila. Reiner tienes que guardar las cosas de su "creativa exposición"

-Gracias-. Que las tardes en el gimnasio sirvan de algo. Cargo las dos mochilas pensando que la mía no pesa nada en comparación de la suya, quizá porque apenas y cargo los cuadernos... y eso porque Christa me obliga.

Caminando a la puerta cuando presiento que el rubio teñido seguirá jodiendo hasta partirle la madre bien bonito. –Ymir-. Lo entiendo pequeña, se exacto lo que quieres. Azote la puerta justo en la nariz de Reiner.

-¿Por qué la violencia?-. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Querías librarte de él no es así?-. Desde pequeños el solo entiende de esa forma, a putazos.

-¡YMIRRRRRR!-. Grita pero me valdrá un pepino y bien grande.

-¡DEJA DE GASTAR MI NOMBRE!-. Ahora si podemos irnos.

-Sigo pensando porque tu madre quiere que asista-. Esto es plan con maña, aún recuerdo cuando me obligaron a acompañarlos de campamento solo para cargar las cosas y usarme de sacrificio para los mosquitos. Christa se enojo mucho con sus padres ese día…

-Supongo que nos dirá llegando. Descuida, no dejare que te haga nada malo Ymir-. De nuevo ahí mi sonrisa de tonta cuando toma mi brazo. –Que rayos-. ¿Eh? –Ymir… ¿es nuestra mascota?-.

-Ayyy mierda, si es-. Una botarga de Titan reparte chingasos a diestra y siniestra. -¿Qué esa otra no es la mascota de la academia que nos molesta por ser escuela pública?-. Putos sistemas del gobierno. Ay si ay si, están en escuelas de paga y creen sudar perfume. Imbécil Jean, se metió a esa academia y piensa ser mejor que nosotros. Pero cuando nos lo topemos en la calle…

-Pfff, vámonos. Nuestro titán va ganando por mucho-. Pocos lo saben pero dentro de esa botarga está Levy y él se encargara de que los niños de mami caguen sus pantalones.

-Piedad, ¡Piedad!-. Lo sabía, no aguantan nada los nenas.

-¡Piedad conche su madre!-. Levy Los golpea con un trapeador.

-Tienes razón Ymir-. Seguimos caminando.

Desgraciadamente cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela evento trágicamente estúpido nos sucede y Reiner se atraviesa. -¡Acepta! ¡A Christa si le ayudas y a mí no!-. Porque a ella la amo y a ti solo te aguanto porque desgraciadamente eres mi mejor amigo.

-¡Suéltame trasero acorazado!-. Que si llego tarde a lo de la cena, la familia de hobbits se encargara de hacerme la vida miserable. El hobbit alfa aplica las cejas acusatorias bien culero.

-¡NO! ¡ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ!-.

-¡Suelta a Ymir!-. Esa mirada amenazante de Christa hace temblar incluso a Chuck Norris. Pero Reiner se aferra a mi pierna fuertemente pese le sacudo y pateo. Ni por que le tire de las escaleras y azote la puerta en su rostro.

-¡Quítate jodido imbécil!-.

Y entonces las puertas de la entrada se rompieron salvajemente dejando ver a una enfurecida botarga. -¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-. Grita Reiner quitándose de mi pierna. Levy le toma del hombro, así todo enano, se llevar a rastras a trasero acorazado. -¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Tengo derechos!-.

-Reiner. Estas siendo reclutado para partirles la madre a los de la academia-. Dice Levy con trapeador en mano. –Cumple tu deber-. Desaparecen entre aquel salvaje ambiente. –¡Esta guerra apenas comienza!-. Trágame tierra, trágame antes de que a esos pendejos se les ocurra venir reclutarme también. Ya los conozco, lo están planeando…

Retomamos el camino a mi casa asiendo vista gorda de los gritos que se escuchan dentro del edificio. Por una ventana sale volando un zapato y por un paquete de toallas sanitarias, ¿Qué carajos?

-¿Y qué quería que aceptaras?-.

-Ni idea-. ¿Realmente importa? lo dudo mucho.


	9. Capítulo 9: Complot vs Ymir

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 9:Complot vs Ymir**

A estas alturas ya no sé si es mi imaginación, si el mundo arma complots en mi contra o si definitivamente la friendzone me tiene en sus culeras manos. Si es que hay un dios de "los mejores amigos" ¡Que os den! Chinga tu reputisima madre puto insensible. Es de esos días que miras al cielo y dices: ¿Por qué no me mean las nubes? Solo eso falta. ¿Resignarme? Creo que debería hacerlo, el convento aun busca voluntarios…

-Haber si entendí-. Porque juro por la virginidad de Christa que no encuentro sentido ni por arriba ni por abajo, ni por la boca ni por el culo. -¡¿Qué quiere que?!-. Al carajo, debí hacerle caso a mi madre y hacerme una limpieza de oídos; ya escucho cosas, la madre de Christa alucina, yo alucino. ¿Todo esto es porque me garche el cambio de las tortillas?

Mi hobbit está que se va a Narnia por el sofá, enserio, un poco más y el cojín se come su cuerpo.

-Escuchaste bien Ymir; la cena familiar es esta noche. Y dado que eres lo más cercano a un humano confiable-. Gracias (?) No era necesario tanto alago señora. –Necesito que finjas ser el novio de Christa-. ¡Esto es crueldad! Crueldad y lo demás son tonterías.

-¡Mamá!-. Perfecta imitación de un tomate, perfecta imitación Christa, te doy un 10. Creo que a mí me huyeron las pecas del rostro.

-Emm señora, eso no tiene lógica-. Y si es que se la encuentra este mundo puede irse derechito a la mierda. –Christa está en contra-. Y se siente como patada en el coxis. –No hare algo que me lleve en contra de Christa-. Porque entonces si la hobbit me aplica la ley del hielo y paso a ser parte del mobiliario.

-Gracias Ymir, eres la mejor amiga-. Aggg puta vida. Sonríe Ymir, sonríe y oculta tu miseria.

-Shhhh Christa a callar-. Señora, estoy segura esto terminara mal. –Ymir, te lo pido como favor especial-. Favor especial mi culo, sin ofender señora.

-¡MAMÁ!-. O por Yisus, esto se pondrá intenso.

-Shhh ¡CALLATE!-. Ayuda (?)

-¡Deja a Ymir en paz!-. A bueno, me esta defendiendo. –No tienes que hacerle caso Ymir, ignora a mi madre-. Mmm creo que sabe que sabemos ignorarla es imposible.

-Entonces…

Ay no; no, no, no ¡No me gusta esa pausa suspensiva! Ni tampoco me gustan esos ojos jodidamente calculadores. Huele a chantaje señores, a culero y puro chantaje ¡Y del peor!

-¿Entonces qué?-. Christa se levanta del sofá con esa pose de enojo condenadamente sexy, ufff esos brazos cruzados provocan humedades. Cachetada mental; recuerda el convento Ymir, recuerda el convento. ¡A la chingada! Terminare en el manicomio por abstinencia.

-Tendré que pedírselo a Reiner-. No habla enserio…

-No te atreverías mamá-. ¡Aleluya! Gánale hobbit, que la dueña de la comarca no nos gane. Reiner, sé que no estás aquí, pero… ¡es tu culpa jodido imbécil! No sé ni porque pero lo es. –No estás tan enferma…

¿Enserio? Quieres salvarnos y la insultas, ¿Qué cojones pasa con nuestra generación? ¡Solo la cagamos! Pfff deben ser los productos transgénicos, si, seguramente es eso.

-¿Me estas retando Christa Renz?-. Uuuuuu esto se puso rudoteeeee. Daré dos pasos atrás por seguridad propia.

-¡Tu no te muevas!-. Si hobbit, lo que tu digas y mandes, ¿Caminar? ¿Qué es eso? Si anden, digan lo que quieran, me vale un carajo. –Madre-.

-Hija-. Cuanta rudeza.

-Madre-. Oh por Yisus, ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

-Hija-. Y yo que creía que la mirada fulminante de mi madre te hacia mierda.

-Baja ese celular-. ¡Ardera troya señores! Esa cosa es un puto Nokia. La señora no se anda con pendejadas. –No hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte madre-. Vale. Vale, ¡Ya sé! Llamare a Reiner y así estará la línea ocupada. Mientras Christa y su madre se intentan fusilar con la mirada.

Lista de contactos: Trasero Acorazado. Yeii, marcando. –Su saldo se ha agotado-.

-¡Reputisima madre!-. Cuelgo mentando la madre del mensaje. ¿Enserio? Joder, no vuelvo a prestarle el celular a Mihogarcito. De seguro fue intencional, previo que ocuparía mi saldo y decidió gastárselo todo; ella consiguió poderes del oráculo solo para joderme la vida.

-No me dejas opción-. ¿Anda en sus días señora? Porque no planeo comprar otras toallas que no sean de mi rubia. A esta familia le gusta el drama, definitivamente.

Ese dedo se acerca peligrosamente a marcar. -¡Ymir fingirás ser mi novio!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué cojones me perdí?!-.

-¡Que fingirás ser mi novio!-.

-¿Tanto odias a Reiner?-.

-¡NOVIO DIJE!-.

-¡Si!-. Pero no me fulmines con la mirada. Un momento, ¿Cómo la señora tenía el número de Reiner? Nos la aplico… nos la aplico vilmente…

EN EL CUARTO DE CHRISTA

Últimamente siento que debería decirle al hobbit mi preferencia por las mujeres, pero ¡maldición! Es tan santa que su orina evangeliza niños rata.

Mmm ¿Cómo decírselo?

"Hey Christa, soy alérgica al plátano, me quedo con la papaya"

"Hobbit, no me van los cuernitos, prefiero las conchitas"

Al carajo, ¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!? Mejor sigo como ando, en vez de joderme más yo sola.

Entra Christa al cuarto. –Se fundió el foco del baño-. Vale, ya entendí.

-Voy a cambiarlo, no tardo-. Ya sé dónde quedan los repuestos, la escalera y el número de emergencias por si me doy en la madre. Ni en mi casa ando cambiando los focos…

-Gracias-.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Sostén la escalera Christa-. Porque no tengo ganas de visitar urgencias hoy. –Falta poco-. Aja… ¡Puto foco que no sale! Bombilla culera, ¿tienes ganas de retarme? No sabes con quién te metes.

-Ymir…

-¿Qué?-. ¡Puto foco! Giro a la derecha, no sale; giro a la izquierda y tampoco ¡¿Entonces?! ¡Ese foco es el anticristo! Haber, haber, tengo que poder, quizá si lo giro en diagonal.

-Eee-. Comienza a ceder, no sé que putas hice, pero comienza a ceder. Ayyy weeee, se tambalea la escalera. Pero ni madres, por fin logro quitar el foco.

-Pasame el repuesto-. Para bajarme de esta trampa mortal que tu familia llama escalera. Enserio, no les dañaría comprar una nueva, solo digo, si a fin de cuentas ¡Solo yo la uso!

-Creo que debería decírtelo-. ¿Decirme que? ¡No me salgas con que la conexión esta fundida! Porque me cago en todo; me estoy jugando mi integridad aquí arriba ¿Sabes? –Pero mejor cuando bajes-. Pff como prefieras. ¡Ja! Ya quedo el foco.

-¡PUTA MADRE!-. ¡Estaba encendido! ¡Me cego el jodido foco! -¡AAAA FOCO CULERO!-. Duele, ¡duele, mierda! -¡AY MI COXIS!-. Aparte me caigo de la escalera. ¿feliz vida? ¡Es tu culpa Reiner!

-¡YMIR!-. ¿Yisus eres tú? -¡Ni se te ocurra morirte!-.

-¡Estoy ciega joder!-. ¡¿Cómo mierda veré hentai ahora?! Noooo

-¡Pues no lo estés!-. Claro, lo estoy por pura y mera diversión. Es mi pasatiempo favorito, después le sigue limpiarme el culo con lijas. ¡Por dios Christa! Si eres inocente pero no pendeja.

-¡CHRISTA!-. Ya me daré de a latigazos después por gritarle a mi adorada adoración rubia natural.

-Ok ok lo siento-. ¿Por qué coño no me avisaste? –Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-. Es como si fuera madrugada, tomase el celular y llegase el jodido mesías a la tierra. Puto brillo, o no vez una mierda o hay una explosión nuclear privada.

-¡La araña esta en tu cabeza!-.

-¡LA PUTA QUE LE PARIO!-. Si hasta la ceguera se me quito. -¡Corre!-. Que yo aquí no me quedo ni de chiste.

-¡Esta en tu cabeza!-. Yo también te odio universo. –Y tienes el cierre abajo-. Sin palabras.

-¡Quítamela!-. Antes de que la desgraciada colonice mi cabeza.

-¡No puedo!-.

-¡De una manotazo!-. Lo que sea

-¡No puedo pegarte!-. ¿¡Como que no!? ¡LO HACES CADA VEZ QUE ANDRES TE VISITA! Casi me dejas en coma…

-¡HAZLO!-. Añado latigazos a mi castigo, lose.

¡¿Para qué carajos corres a la cocina?!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Pues basta decir que nos vimos libradas de la cena familiar porque Christa me robo la consciencia de un sartenazo. Su familia, emmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Nos mandó derechito y bonito a la mierda.

RECUERDO

"-¡MÁS VALE QUE CORRAS MISERABLE TABLA!-. ¿¡Pero que cojones hice señora!? ¡Yo no pedí que me noquearan! ¡Piedad! -¡RUEGA POR QUE NO TE AlCANCE!-. ¿Rogar? Eso es para los desesperados…

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑORA!-. Puta vida. ¿Por qué Christa? ¿Por qué me pediste que entretenga a la dueña de la comarca mientras haces tus maletas? A seguir corriendo. -¡PUTO MUEBLE!-. Me golpeo el dedo pequeño, ¡es el anticristo! -¡REPUTISIMA MIERDA!-. ¡Ahora un pinche lego! ¡¿Quién cojones es tan malvado como para dejar legos tirados?!

-¡TE VOY A SACAR LAS PECAS UNA POR UNA YMIR!-.

-¡CHRISTAAAAA!-. Están planeando torturas chinas con migo hobbit, tienes que salir ya. Maldita familia desagradecida, ¡Yo le pinte la sala señora! ¡Yo instale la tapa del inodoro! ¡YO FUI EL PINCHE SACRIFICIO PARA LOS MOSQUITOS!

-¡DEJA DE LLAMAR A MI HIJA, PINCHE POSTE TELEFONICO!-. Ni que tuviera la jodida culpa de que ustedes detesten el danonino. Quiero llorar, realmente quiero llorar. -¡SOLO LES PEDÍ UN MISERABLE FAVOR!-.

-¡Todo es tu culpa jodida araña hija de puta!-. Espero te repudras en el infierno, que tus ocho patas del mal ardan junto a Juancho. Esquive un chanclazo de pura suerte, esa chancla quería dejarme en coma. Doblo corriendo por las escaleras arriesgándome a irme de boca y partírmela toda.

-¡Juancho tenía razón en la junta de padres! ¡SOLO GASTAS EL AIRE A LO PENDEJO!-. Aggggg por favor. Si nunca antes me había insultado de tal forma, ¿Tan importante era la puta cena? Joderrr. Además ¡JUANCHO ME ODIA!

-¡CHRISTA!-. Por Yisus no puedes tardar tanto en hacer unas maletas. -¡LEGO MAL PARIDO!-. ¿¡Quien carajos deja legos en un escalón!? A mí no me engañan, toda esta mierda estaba planeada, es solo un complot para hacerme la vida miserable, de seguro en un complot armado entre Juancho, la dueña de la comarca, la vieja que siempre se atraviesa enfrente de mi auto/moto y la araña hija de puta. Oh sí, he abierto los ojos…

-¡Ymir, listo!-. ¡Hasta que sales hobbit!

-¡Vámonos antes de que me mate tu madre!-. Corrí, tome las maletas, me eche a Christa al hombro y salir disparada por la sala evadiendo minas de legos. –Mierda-. Masculle esquivando otra chancla asesina que se estrelló con la pared manchándola.

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo pinte esa pared!-. ¿Qué? Que no me jodan, que mi trabajo no sea vilmente mancillado por una chancla que fue tocada por pie de atleta. Shhh no pregunten como carajos lose.

-¡PINCHE PECOSA!-. Ya dejen mis pecas, ni que se las fuera a trasplantar, ni que necesitara una donación de pecas, ni que le fueran a aparecer mágicamente por respirar mí mismo aire.

-¡Madre! ¡YA DEJA DE INSULTAR A YMIR!-. Creo que eso la hizo enfurecer más…

-¡NIÑAS MALCRIADAS!-. Aaaa al cabo que ni quería visitar esta casa en un buen tiempo.

-¡Tú me criaste!-. ¡Deja de responderle Christa!

Salí corriendo de la comarca.

FIN RECUERDO

-Perdona Ymir-. Una venda me rodea a cabeza.

-No te preocupes Christa, sano rápido-. Todas las peleas con Mihogarcito y Trasero acorazado no han sido en vano. -¿Cuándo dijo tu madre que podías volver a casa?-.

-Etto… creo que sus palabras exactas fueron y cito: "¡Rubia teñida carente de danonino! ¡VUELVE CUANDO SALGAS CON ALGUIEN PECOSO, CARAJO!"-. Ayyy trágame tierra, trágame ya por favor. ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Es acaso por mis suscripciones porno? ¿Por qué no dejo que me reclute Levy? ¡Dime vida! ¡DIME; PUTA! –Ymir… ¿Por qué ves al techo rencorosamente?-. No es al techo… es a la jodida existencia que nos vigila.

-Nada, nada. Bueno emmm, puedes quedarte lo que necesites aquí-. No dejare que se marche con un maldito loco o una psicópata, cof cof nuestros amigos cof cof.

-¿Segura que no te molestare quedándome en tu habitación?-. Maldigo el instante en el que mi madre convirtió el cuarto de huéspedes en el cuarto al que arrojamos todas las mierdas que no necesitamos pero tampoco tiramos a la basura.

-Claro que no-. Sencillamente tendré insomnio de ahora en adelante porque solo hay una jodida cama para ambas y debo cuidar no convertirme en violadora, fuera de ahí todo bien, perfecto…

-Gracias, siempre puedo confiar en ti Ymir-. No aumentes mi culpa, por favor. –Tu eres la única que no me miente en nada-. ¿Lo estas asiendo a propósito? Si es así, esto es culeramente cruel.

-Claro Christa, después de todo, soy tu mejor amiga-. Esas palabras supieron jodidamente amargas, creo que tengo que amputarme la lengua, bañarme los labios en ácido. Debí dejar que la dueña de la comarca me extirpara las pecas una por una.

Haber, respira Ymir, tampoco puede ser tannn malo. Solo es Christa, la conoces desde el jardín de niños.

-Ymir, creo que suena tu celular-. ¿Enserio? –Iré por agua mientras contestas-.

-¡Tu mamá!-. Aaaa que le hago, es la costumbre, bien podría ser el papa y me daría igual.

-Uyyy, ¿de mal humor por la abstinencia?-. Chingate Reiner. Si tú eres más virgen que CD nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-. Que hoy tengo poca paciencia conche tu madre.

-Nada-. Aggg eres un cáncer para la humanidad; haznos un favor y nunca tengas crías, ahórranos el trabajo de quemarlos y arrojarlos al rio.

-¿Para qué carajos llamas entonces? Te gastas mi saldo pendejo-. Me va a dar sida solo por escucharte hablar.

-Pero si es mi saldo jodida tabla-.

-¿Me importa? No verdad. Deja de contaminarme el oído y di para que mierda hablaste-. Si tengo una pistola con tres balas; tengo a Juancho, a la vieja que se me atraviesa y al anticristo de 8 patas, te disparo a ti las tres balas.

-Solo llamaba para avisar que voy para tu casa-.

-¡Ni se te ocurra puto! Devuélvete por donde venias-. Que me harás la vida de cuadritos si llegas acá estando Christa.

-Se corta la llamada-. ¡Hijo de la chingada!

-¡Reiner!-.

-…

-Ymir-. Que bueno que volviste Ymir.

-¿Sí?-. No más mamadas por favor, al menos por hoy.

-¿Es normal que tu madre dibuje un pentagrama en la sala con un paquete de pañales en medio?-.

Aaaaa. Denme un respiro, un jodido respiro.

* * *

Estuve pensando, si Ymir dijera todo lo que le pasa por la mente, ¿Que sucederia? XD


	10. Capítulo 10: El inicio del desmadre

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 10: El inicio del desmadre**

Es solo Reiner, vamos Ymir él tiene tanto razonamiento como una piedra en estado vegetativo. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Lo quiero lejos de mi casa! ¡LEJOS DE CHRISTA! Si Sasha vuelve a emparejarme con el creo que comenzare a arrojar personas por mi ventana y no será bonito ver pendejos tirados en la calle. –Ymir-.

-¿Necesitas algo Christa?-. Con razón sentirá mi billetera tan llena. Si antes el dinero volaba lejos de a mí, ahora que la hobbit vive conmigo se tele transportara.

-Alguien toca el timbre-. Volteo dramáticamente a la puerta. ¡Oh shit! Debo colocar el seguro antes de que la puerta salga volando, porque claro, un pinche segurito evitara los malandros me desmadren la casa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Finge que no estamos!-. Es por mucho más fácil que aguantar a Reiner.

-No seas maleducada-. Aja aja los modales a otra historia que en la mía no cuadran ni de broma. ¿Acaso has visto que un pandillero navajero pida permiso para robarle el bolso a las viejitas? No verdad. A carajo eres Christa entonces puedes decirme lo que te venga en gana, ¿Qué mis pecas son artificiales? Si tú lo dices las compre en el supermercado.

-¡Abre Ymir!-. Pinche Reiner hijo de tu reputisima santa madre que cocina como los manjares ¡pero tuvo la desgracia de parirte!

Esos brazos cruzados, esos ojos entrecerrados, esas cejas castigadoras-¿No vas a abrirle?-. Ni de coña, si se nota a leguas que lo quieres bien lejos de mí. ¿Arriesgarme a provocar tu furia por trasero acorazado? Aprecio mi vida, gracias.

-¡Ábreme ya Ymir!-. Oh pero que bonito abanico. -¡ESTA LLOVIENDO, COÑO!-. Esas aspas tan jodidamente sensuales. -¡YMIRRRRR!-. Su aire seduce a cualquiera.

-Ya se cansara-. Creo. -¿Quieres hacer algo Christa?-. Jugar a ignorar al pendejo empapado, por ejemplo.

-Sabes, quizá si deberías dejar entrar a Reiner-. Mmmmm.

-Naaaa, ya se ira-.

-Ymir…

-Mande-. A vamos que sé que sabes que sé que no quieres dejarlo pasar hobbit. Lo veo en tus ojos, ¡la predicación del apocalipsis! Definitivamente.

-Tienes razón déjalo afuera-. Ymir 20, Reiner, 15 Christa 1400. Seee nos lleva demasiada ventaja…

-¡Las estoy escuchando!-. Ándate, golpetea todo lo que quieras contra la puerta, el segurito es mágico y te mantendrá alejado cual muralla de 50 metros. -¡Abre o tirare la puerta pinche tabla en abstinencia!-.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?-. Porque de quedarme aquí le abrirle la puerta solo para meterle una escoba en el culo.

-Está bien-.

**EN EL CUARTO DE YMIR UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Christa, estás en mi cama con mi laptop buscando no sé que cosa de quien sabe que madre para reducir las palabrotas. Por favor… rubia, ¿en verdad crees que puedo dejar de decir majaderías? Mejor has que Luffy encuentre el One Piece, es más rápido.

Mientras tanto, busco en mi armario mi perdido celular; en algún lugar a de estar.-¿Aun está ahí?-. A ver, pues volteo a la ventana. El segundo diluvio sobre la tierra con truenos que hacen te cagues del miedo pero él ahí parado y... ¡No mamen aún hay internet!

-Sí, ahí está-. Ha permanecido durante una hora parado en el jardín con el único propósito de fulminarme con la mirada a través de la ventana. Mmmm quizá debería aventarle un salvavidas antes de que se ahogue porque su trasero acorazado lo hundió.

-¡Encontré mi teléfono!-. ¿Cómo mierda termino en mi bóxer de hace dos semanas? Misterios de la vida, creo. Un momento… ¿eso de ahí es mi tamagochi?

-Ymir Sasha público al…

-¡HAY NO MAMES SI ES MI TAMAGOCHI!-. Lo daba por perdido desde los 12. -¡Y está vivo!-. Esto si es un milagro y lo demás son tonterías. ¿¡Me escuchaste Yisus!? Qué resurrección ni que ocho cuartos, ¡la vida de mi cosa esa que no se ni que mierda es! ¿Era un pollo o un perro?

-Ejem ejem, como decía-. O jejeje perdón Christa de mis ojos, razón de mis suspiros y protagonista de mis noches recreativas (cof cof manuela cof cof) . –Sasha ha publicado algo y emmm deberías leerlo-. Si de nuevo está pidiéndome dinero para sus patatas que se joda. Ni un centavo saldrá de mi explotada cartera de no ser para la enana rubia. –Y no, no está pidiéndote dinero-.

_Has sido invitado al evento: Desmadre en la casa de Ymir. _

_Sasha y Mihogarcito asistirán._

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): ¡Que no se entere Ymir!**

**Mihogarcito (Te odio Levi): Yo llevo el six de pau pau**

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): ¿Quién más se apunta? **

_Annie y Eren asistirán._

**Annie (fuck yeah!): ¿Enserio? ¿No quieren que Ymir se entere e invitan a Christa? Bola de pendejos, no saben hacer nada**

**Mihogarcito (Te odio Levi): ¿Por qué Eren no ha comentado? Ya vi que asistirá, YO LO VI**

**Eren (siempre tuyo Levi): Yo llevo la lotería. Aquí estoy Mikasa n.n**

**Annie (fuck yeah!): ¿Lotería? Sin comentarios…**

_Levi asistirá. _

**Levi (¬¬): Ya empezaron con sus mamadas. **

**Eren (siempre tuyo Levi): ¬u¬**

**Annie: No esas mamadas Eren**

**Eren (siempre tuyo Levi): :c**

**Levi (¬¬): Los odio a todos. **

**Mihogarcito (Te odio Levi):Uyyy rudote, un punto final, no nos vaya a matar**

_Reiner asistirá._

**Reiner (Ymir culera): ¡Desmádrenle la casa a Ymir!**

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): Crimen pasional 3**

**Reiner (Ymir culera): ¡QUIERO VERLA REFUNDIDA EN MISERIA!**

**Annie (fuck yeah!): Volvió a cambiarte por cierta rubia cierto :v**

_Armin asistirá._

**Levi (¬¬): La GEMELA de Christa asistirá**

**Annie (fuck yeah!): Lol**

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): Christa dos, lleva las papitas y los cacahuates**

**Armin: Insensibles…**

_Christa asistirá._

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): D:**

**Eren (siempre tuyo Levi): ¡Eso significa que Ymir se ha enterado!**

**Reiner (Ymir culera): ¡QUMENLE LA CASA!**

**Levi (¬¬): Ya cállate Reiner.**

**Mihogarcito (Te odio Lev): Uyyyy el puntito final**

**Annie (pendejos): Se los dije, putos**

_Christa ha invitado a Ymir_

**Sasha (YmirxReiner forever): ¡Rápido todos a casa de Ymir!**

**Ymir (Propiedad de Christa): ¡ALEJENSE DE MI CASA HIJOS DE PUTA!**

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Hijos de puta, me tendieron una jodida trampa. No me canso de decir que llevan al anticristo dentro; ¡sus madres lloraron el día que nacieron! ¡El calentamiento global es su culpa!

Armin, Sasha, y Eren entretienen a Christa con sepa Juancho que pendejada para que no se entere de que me tienen aquí atada en mi propio armario. Mihogarcito, trasero acorazado, Annie, Levi, ¡ojala les cancelen internet por mamones!

Yo sé que Christa vendrá y me sacara de aquí, tarde o temprano, es tan territorial que su radar le guiara a mí…

¡Admítelo Ymir!-. Admitir y una chingada. -¡Ten los huevos para decirlo!-. ¿De dónde sacaron esa lamparita? Agradezcan que no soy claustrofóbica idiotas. ¿Por qué jodas mi madre los dejo pasar? Una se distrae un momento con su tamagochi y tu madre te apuñala por la espalda…

-Tengo ovarios pendejo-. Y al parecer tú tienes hueca la cabeza. ¿Para esta chingadera vienen a mi casa? Pondré una orden de restricción para todos ustedes…

-Admítelo Ymir-. Jodete Annie, y después vuelve a joderte, refúndete en miseria ¿fue tu idea verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos. Deberían quemarte por atreverte a ser rubia como mi hobbit.

-Admito que me caen como patada al coxis-. ¿Desde cuándo Mi hogarcito sabe atar nudos? Después de todo los campistas de reconocimiento no son tan inútiles (?) -¡Y quítenme la puta lámpara de los ojos!-. Que si me ciegan ya no puedo contemplar a Christa.

Pinche Annie me golpeas cuando tengo las manos atadas a esta silla del demonio-¡Ya dile a Christa que la amas!-.

-¿Tanto puto rollo por eso? ¡Es mi problema imbéciles!-.

-Si lo admites nos largamos antes de aquí-.

-Levi mírame a los ojos-. Porque de lo contrario no entiendes ni a madrazos. –NI MUERTA ADMITIRE ESO-. Ey un momento, no me gusta la forma en que Levy entrecierra los ojos, no me gusta nada, ¡conche su madre que no me gusta!

-Reiner… -. ¡Veo maldad en ti Levi!. –Tráeme… el tamagochi de Ymir-. ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡ALEJATE DE MI TAMAGOCHI!-. Forcejeo contra las cuerdas pero los nudos de Mihogarcito son condenadamente buenos. Maldito el momento en que siguió a Eren a los campistas de reconocimiento.

-Aquí esta Levi-. Maldito traidor culero Reiner, yo nunca te he hecho algo tan malvado y desquiciado como esto.

-Ahora Ymir, le dirás a Christa que le amas o tú tamagochi se muere-.

-Estas enfermooooooo Levi Ackerman-.

-No tienes idea de cuánto-. El tamagochi se rompió en sus fríos dedos. Juro venganza, por esa madre que no sé qué era, juro venganza.

-No sabes la enemiga que te has ganado…

-¿¡DONDE ESTAS YMIR!?-. ¿Lo ves Levy? ¿Esta cosa entre comisura y comisura? Se llama sonrisa, puto. ¡Christa me llama! No tienes ni idea de lo que has provocado, eres el culpable del inicio del cataclismo.

Tomo tanto aire como el reducido espacio con sudorosos cuerpos adolescentes me lo permite. -¡AQUÍ ESTOY CHRISTAAAAAA!-. Yo he ganado, el poder supremo esta de mi lado.

Anda, ríanse… -¿Christa te sacara de aquí?-. Es imposible que esta escena sea aún más parecida a un secuestro. –¿Con esa estatura y su fuerza?-.

-¡YMIRRRR!-. Ese grito se escucha más cerca, de a poco va a aproximándose…

-No podrá abrir esa puerta-. ¿Tan seguro estas Levy? Porque en tu lugar rogaría a lo que sea que estés encomendado. A espera, eres ateo ¿¡Cómo te salvara tu ciencia ahora!?

Una sonrisa acá bien pro de mi parte que demuestra siento estoy salvada. -¿Por qué carajos sonríes así poste telefónico?-. Mira Annie que tú sonríes cada que el vaticano cambia de papa y yo no te digo nada.

Un golpe contra la puerta. -¡ENTREGUENME A YMIR!-.

-Por que-. Sonrió cínicamente a estos bastardos. –Yo se algo que ustedes no…-.

-¡ENTREGUENME A YMIR CARAJO!-. Ha comenzado a usar palabrotas eso me lo confirma.

-Tranquilos, por más enojada que se ponga la enana, esa puerta nos separa-. Reiner imbécil.

La puerta es partida en dos.

-¡YMIRRRRR!-. Un aura amenazante rodea a mi hobbit.

-No jodan-. Todos palidecen.

Ha comenzado la menstruación de Christa.

* * *

Como dice el título del cap, este es solo el inicio de la desgracia de Ymir en su casa XD

Por cierto, en el proximo sera de la sobre vivencia de todos ante una Christa demonio (andres XD) Y una severa (?) platica entre Ymir, Christa y Reiner (estos dos volverán a pelearse a Ymir XD)

Pero en el cap 11 Ymir dira todo lo que piensa a todos.

* * *

.33633: Viva el Yumikuri. Perdon por la tardanza

akane ohmuro: Si no quieres que te acusen de locura en tu casa, mejor si deja de leer en las noches XD. Pues si, la madre de Christa sabe muchas cosas...

Riux: Creo que todos sabíamos que nada bueno saldría de ir a la comarca XD Disculpen la demora, ya saben, escuela.

Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki: Leerse todos los cap seguido es uso de voluntad (?) Así que... has leído mis fics de Kill la kill ¬u¬

Mudzy Yagami: Algunos me han preguntado si me fumo algo antes de escribir XD


	11. Capítulo 11: Desgracia-chan

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Temblad, ¡TEMBLAD!

-Ha iniciado el cataclismo-. Provocaron al demonio escupe fuego que Christa invoca cuando comienza a desangrarse… ¡Pagad las consecuencias!

-Ch..Christa espera-. Imbécil, ni yo puedo dialogar con ella en ese estado. Es igual que intentar derretir un helado en el corazón de Annie, ósea ¡se congela más el pinche cono!

Han cometido una de las peores cagadas de la humanidad: Molestar a una mujer ya irritada por si sola; felicidades, iré a sus funerales. -¡Podemos explicarlo!-. Aja… teniéndome atada, acorralada contra una silla, una obvia mirada de: Se los dije pendejos y un costal de plátanos que solo ustedes saben para que mierda usarían. Claro… explíquenle que me secuestraron. Además, no te servirá de nada ocultarte detrás de Mihogarcito.

Algo similar a un gruñido proveniente de mi rubia.

Trasero acorazado tiembla detrás de Mihogarcito; está tiene mirada de: Quiero follar a Eren, pero estoy acá entre idiotas. Levi observa todo, echándole una mirada a Mikasa de: Sé que quieres cogerte e Eren, pero él solo quiere que yo me lo garche.

O si, las miradas de los Ackerman pueden decir muchoooooo.

Y Annie… solo es Annie y observa todo con indiferencia que bien me hace pensar o bien a aceptado que moriremos todos juntos o está pensando a quien sacrificar…

–No importa si tienes cara de estreñida rusa o trasero acorazado, tampoco si te falto danonino o eres un edificio-. Les digo, para que se vayan enterando. -Partirá madres sin discriminar a nadie-.

Parecen sentir el peligro, bueno al menos no están tannnn idiotas. –Si no se mueven quizá no nos vea-. Retiro lo dicho. ¡No es un puto T-rex! ¡ES CHRISTA!

-Reiner, debemos quemarte y tirarte al rio antes de que tengas crías-. Gracias por decirlo Mikasa. Pero… no querrás contaminar el río.

Pisando los restos de mi tamagochi, eres un desgraciado Levi, ojala que el primero que se cargue la hobbit seas tú. –Es solo una enana-. Creo que te mordiste la lengua…

-Tu muy alto, pinche Levi escudo de roble-. No te metas con mi rubia, te metes con su estatura de metes con mi sarcasmo ¡he dicho! Solo yo puedo recordarle que la genética le odia y se quedara chaparra.

-Te la metió Levy, Eren estará celoso-. Tu solo quieres ver arder el mundo Annie.

-Ya desátenme, me pica la nariz… ¡joder!-. Juraría que los ojos de Christa tienen un brillo malignamente malévolo…

-¡CREO QUE SE LE METIO EL CHAMUCHO!-. El brillo aumento. ¡Ya cállate pinche Reiner!

-¡Ay! ¡No mamen!-. Aja, palidezcan todos ¿no que solo era una enana? ¡Arrepiéntanse! Tiemblen ante el poder que Andres otorga a Christa. Casi me orino encima la primera vez que sufrí su ira hace cinco años. Hubiese conseguido un exorcista de no ser porque mi madre me explico que no faltaba mucho para que también me desangrara por la vagina… después de eso quería dos exorcistas.

-¡YMIRRRRR!-. Hasta parece que mi rubia ruge, Simba se queda corto, -¡SUELTEN A YMIR PENDEJOS!-. ¡Sully se queda corto! Nomás no se rompieron las ventanas porque estamos en mi puto armario.

Como en cámara lenta Levy y Mihogarcito voltean a verme. ¿Recuerdan que dije la mirada de los Ackerman dice un chingo en un pestañeo? Pues pareció que se comunicaron casi casi telepáticamente. Lo veo en sus ojos, planean algo para rejoderme la existencia. -¡Ahora!-. ¡No olvidare esto escudo de roble! Igual a costal de papas Mikasa me echa al hombro y sale corriendo, ¿Cómo? Obviamente de la manera más delicada posible: embistiendo a Christa cual bestia de carga.

-¿¡Qué acabas de hacer imbécil!? ¡AHORA SI ESTARA ENOJADA!-. No habrá ni un puto lugar en esta casa para escondernos de su ira.

-¿¡Que no estaba enojada ya!?-. Me sigue picando la nariz, puta madre.

-No tienes ni puta idea…

-¿¡Qué carajo paso con la adorable Christa!?-. pfff… me pregunto lo mismo cada mes.

-Por ahí, dando el rol. Vuelve a las 2 pm ¿le dejo tu mensaje?-. Trágate mi sarcasmo, con sal y limón si gustas pero trágatelo entero. -¡Dejen de meterse en mi pinche vida!-. Si dejaran de hacerlo saldríamos del peligro de extinción. A pero nooooo, jamás en su reputisima vida me hacen caso ¿Qué puede saber Ymir? Disfruten la cacería, nosotros somos los ciervos…

Un trueno, el anuncio del tercer diluvio.

Parpadean las luces.

Un grito de nena.

¿O fue Armin?

¿Enserio? ¿¡Enserio!? Aparte para rematarla encerrados en casa por una tormenta tropical. Vale verga la vida. -¡Ymirrrr!-. Eso se escucha desde algún lugar perdido de la planta baja. ¿Tan rápido se cargó al enano, trasero acorazado y la rusa región cuatro? Por un momento creo que las cosas mejoran.

Ha pero la vida me ama tanto…

-¿Qué mierda pasa poste telefónico?-. Bien se dice mala hierba ni con lanzallamas asesinas. Los tres vienen por la escalera, ojala tuviera un piano para arrojárselos. Puta madre, Mihogarcito te sudan las manos ya bájame y… ¡Me sigue picando la nariz! -¡Chista casi nos mata! De no ser porque la encerramos en el baño-. Bravo, como si con estos tipos no fuese suficiente para la masacre, ahora Eren, Armin y Sasha se nos unen, que lindo, habrá asesinato masivo.

-Ustedes la provocaron-. Armin, deja de abrazarte a Sasha por Yisus, de verdad pareces la gemela de Christa.

-¿Cómo le provocamos?-. Como no provocarla así…

-Respiran-.

-Ay no mames Ymir…

Me doy cuenta de que…

-¡AY NO JODAN! ¿¡La encerraron en el baño!?-. Ahora sí que nos mata a todos. Ñaaa al cabo que ni quería ir a la escuela. ¿Quién quiere vivir?

Que asco Mikasa, aun te sudan las manos.

-¡Desátenme! ¡Debo ir a sacarla!-. Si me arrodillo ante ella quizá soló me vuelva a aventar la biblia.

-Ni de coña le sacas de ahí-. ¡Déjenme ir! No quiero ir a encerrarme a mi habitación con ustedes, la idiotez es contagiosa. Cada decisión que toman es peor que la anterior. Me secuestran, provocan a Christa, la embisten, le encierran en el baño. –No cierres esa puerta Eren-. A una ya ni en su casa le respetan. -¡QUE NO LA CIERRES!-. Agggg malditos nudos de los campistas de reconocimiento.

-Ciérrala Eren-. Como te lo dijo Levi lo haces sin rechistar, ojala te mueras virgen Eren. Respira Ymir, respira. Una solución ha de existir… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Sálvame mamá! O cierto, puedo estarme muriendo y mi madre solo vendrá si le digo que Christa está pariendo un hijo mío.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? Iba a ir por comida-. Tengo la teoría de que tu cerebro es una patata Sasha. –Mi estómago comenzara a gruñir y no le gustara a nadie-.

Un gruñido desde abajo hizo a todos voltear, y no, no fue Sasha.

-Christa ha enloquecido de la nada-. ¿Acaso es un sonido de uñas arañando la pared? ¿Qué mierda?

-¿De la nada? ¡Ustedes la provocaron!-. Déjense de mamadas.

-Shhh cállate Ymir-. No me callen hijos de puta, solo Christa puede hacerlo. –Mejor dinos ¿Qué cojones pasa?-. Digo, si me desatan para poder ir a apaciguar el fuego de cierta rubia en vez de interrogatorios épicamente inútiles, sería útil.

-Información clasificada-. Tampoco voy a andar divulgando que ella anda en sus días.

-Ymir esto es de vida o muerte. Comienza a hablar-.

-Me importa un pepino y bien verde Levi Ackerman-. Sé que buscas en mi cuarto algo para chantajearme, pero te tengo noticias: Ya sabía que andres estaba por llegar y resguarde todo lo de valor. –Solo diré que…

Todos me observan atentos.

Menos Annie, a ella todo le vale cacahuate.

-No se tomen a la ligera a Christa o no saldrán de esta casa por propio pie-. Wow sonó demasiado tétrico. -¡Quítame la lámpara del rostro Armin!-.

-Atranquen la puerta-. Levi…

-Claro patrón, y luego le traemos langosta-. Como amo que se enoje por mi sarcasmo. –Por cierto ¡DESATENME!-.

Convenceré a Sasha de que le pago un buffet si me desata.

Mientras tanto, unos recuerdos…

**YMIR 14 AÑOS MES JULIO**

Un día como cualquier otro; las palomas cagaban autos, chanclas noqueaban niños, legos atormentaban personas y… yo corría por toda la casa de Christa intentando sobrevivir. -¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-.

-¡YMIRRRR!-. Doble en una esquina reclamando mentalmente a mi mamá por precisamente ese día quererme fuera de casa.

-¡Piedad!-. Pues si en ese entonces ya le amaba. Debido a eso esquive el jarrón lanzado cual puta estrella ninja. Me agache cuando aventó la guía telefónica con la intención de tumbarme y rodé por el piso cuando empujo la mesa contra mí.

-¡Estornude y no dijiste salud!-. Pero fue porque la vez anterior que dije salud "rompí su concentración" y ella rompió mi revista favorita. –¡Así que cállate!-.

Y la desgracia decidió que me amaba pasionalmente… volvió a estornudar. –Salud-. A la mierda, tomo el trapeador, ni la escoba ni el plumero, ¡el puto trapeador!

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-. ¡Mamá! Así, Christa no estaba en labor de parto.

Un descuido y el saboreé el trapeador cuando me lo estampo en la cara.

Y si, desgracia-chan me dio un abrazo. –Christaaaa-. Con el segundo golpe fui empujada a la pinche escalera. Baje rodando y ese mismo día tenía un brazo enyesado. Puta vida.

En la escuela… -¿Qué te paso pequitas?-. Michoza portaba el uniforme de los campistas de reconocimiento. Siguiendo a Eren termino intimidando a gente para que le comprasen galletitas.

-¿Te fapeaste demasiado Ymir?-. Tan cabron desde tiempos inmemorables trasero acorazado. Le fulmine con la mirada deseando se quedase calvo.

-El perro de la vecina me tiro de la bicicleta-. Su mirada me dijo: No te creemos nada pinche tabla pecosa, un perro no podría lograr romperte el brazo.

-Ni siquiera tienes bicicleta Ymir-. Efectivamente, era cierto.

-Se la tome prestada al vecino-.

-Aun así un perro no…

-Fue Cerbero-. ¿Quién mierda le pone ese nombre a su mascota? Así, mi vecina.

Una hobbit con voz de culpabilidad llego abrazándome por la espalda. –Perdón-. Susurro para que solo yo escuchara. En lo que me distraje Reiner escribió en el yeso: "Consecuencia de fapearse".

**YMIR 14 AÑOS MES OCTUBRE**

Salí de casa amargada porque una ardilla se metió a la alacena robándome todo mi cereal y cuando intente coger el cartón de jugo… lo encontré vació, ¿Quién dejaba los cartones vacíos dentro? Me molestaba más que ir a cagar y no tener papel, leer botellas de shampoo por horas era mucho mejor que encontrar ¡el puto cartón vacío!

Camine por la calle y desgracia-chan quiso darme los buenos días. Cerbero apareció, me vio, lo vi, hice una mueca de desprecio infinito, gruño despreciando mi desprecio, saque el dedo medio con desprecio a la quinta potencia y…

-¡Perro hijo puta!-. Corría por las calles del vecindario con Cerbero queriendo mostrarme a mordidas que él era el despreciador supremo. Sin darme cuenta, termine en el patio de cierta rubia. Por más que grite por ayuda la casa parecía estar vacía.

Muy tarde recordé la fecha…

Repentinamente Cerbero paro de ladrar y en su lugar comenzó a temblar. Lentamente voltee el cuello insegura de querer saber que hizo al perro cagarse en medio del patio. -¡YMIR ES MIA INTENTO DE CUADRUPEDO!-. Christa logro Cerbero saliese corriendo solo dando un paso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pinche Cerbero cobarde!-. Una mano toco mi hombro. –Chris… Christa-. Intente sonreír sin que me huyesen las pecas del rostro. Hubiera hecho lo mismo que el perro.

**YMIR 15 AÑOS MES FEBRERO**

Termine en un mercado alejado de la mano de Yisus, para conseguir no recuerdo que cosa que Christa pidió para solo ella supo que uso. De hecho me saco de su casa amenazando con formatearme la computadora si no iba por el encargo.

Aspire hondo aguantando los gritos de la vecina del camionero primo de la verdulera del barrio, ¿Por qué? Porque… ni puta idea. -¡Ya cállese señora!-. Una queja más de los cocodrilos en los drenajes o chismes de tipejas que ni conozco y le rellenaría la boca con lo primero que encontrase.

Claro, jamás me paso por la mente que la escandalosa señora perteneciese a un grupo de viejas argüenderas "Chismeñoras". Precisamente aparecieron de entre el puesto de verduras de al lado, fulminándome con la mirada. Una vez más, la puta desgracia-chan asomaba sus ojos. -¿Cómo te atreves a callar un chisme?-. Joder, pura pinche gente loca entraba en contacto conmigo.

Tome una tira de chorizo cual chaco, tenía que apañármelas en medio de un mercado con productos de dudosa procedencia a precios absurdamente baratos. –Callo a quien se me venga en gana-. No me corrieron de la iglesia por casualidad. –Así que no me diga que hacer señora-. Lo entendí muy tarde, esas viejas… ¡tenían el anticristo dentro!

Inicio una feroz batalla. Elotes, tomates y manzanas volaban por el aire buscando noquear lo que sea que se moviese. -¡Pinches locas! ¡Si yo solo venia por un encargo!-. Un vendedor ambulante paso y tome un trapeador de su carrito. -¡AHORA SI!-. Entonces me subí a la mesa pero no vi venir el enorme filete volador.

-¡PECOSO INSOLENTE!-.

-¡QUE NO SOY HOMBRE!-. Furiosa lance el trapeador feliz con el resultado de tirar a las 4 viejas. –Ayyy pero que puto asco-. Vi que en la pierna tenía unos dientes postizos.

-Ymir…

Lentamente voltee atrás. Una hobbit nada feliz con ceja alzada y aura asesina.

-Tardabas demasiado-. Un escalofrío. –Así que vine a buscarte. Y te encuentro jugando…

Asustada observe la pantalla de su celular viendo la hora.

-Christa yo…

-Comienza a correr-.

Eso sí, que condición tan buena desarrolle.

**EN LA AMENAZA ACTUAL**

Mínimamente ya no estoy atada.

-Abran esa puerta-. Lo presiento, no falta mucho para que Chista suba a buscarnos y prefiero abrir yo esa jodida puerta antes que ella la destroce. ¿¡Y si se lastimase sus manos!?

-Sobre mi frio y muerto cadáver-. Estas causando muchos líos Levi. Aparte estorbas en la entrada no solo tú, también Mihogarcito que quiere madrearte y Eren que evitar corra sangre en mi cuarto.

-Muertos estaremos todos si no me dejas salir e intentar calmarla-. Los truenos son cada vez más fuertes. Armin intenta ocultar que le aterran cuando todos sabemos está llorando debajo de mi cobija. Sasha lucha por que su intestino grueso no se coma al delgado para saciar su hambre. Eren hace lo posible por que Mikasa y Levi no entren en otra confrontación de quien quiere coger a quien. Annie, creo que ella ya asumió que habrá masacre masiva. Reiner como siempre acaparando mi cama.

-¡YMIRRRR!-. Es incierto de donde surge el grito.

-¿Lo ves?-. Déjame salir.

-…

-Levi…

-…

-¡Contesta de una jodida vez!-.

-De acuerdo, pero todos vamos contigo-. OK, ya enloqueciste, es oficial.

-¿Por qué?-. Y ahora sí Annie se digna a dirigirnos la mirada.

-¿Qué no es obvio Ymir?-. Ahora si no te entiendo nada. –Porque tú eres el seguro. Si ella nos encuentra, es mejor tenerte con nosotros a que nos encuentre sin ti-.

Hijos de puta.

* * *

Gracias a quienes me comentan, recuerden, sus reviews alimentan mi ego y así tengo más ganas de actualizar XD

Por lo que vi, a la mayoría de aquí le gusta cuando las desgracias de Ymir incrementan XD

Disculpen que en este no pusiese repsuesta a cada Review


	12. Capítulo 12: Christa Espíritu Chocarrero

Pues si ¡NO HABÍA MUERTO! Este semestre fue jodidamente pesado y la escuela decidió que era buena idea esclavizarme. ¡PERO YA VOLVÍ!

Se que tarde bastante en regresar, pero mejor tarde que nunca (?

Si es que aun me leen ¡Gracias!

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 12: CHRISTA ESPÍRITU CHOCARRERO**

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Hazle un favor al mundo y tírate del puente más cercano Levi; Eren quedara viuda pero Mihogarcito hará la fiesta del año, así que por favor intento de mucama, tírate. Es más, te doy la dirección para que no te pierdas…

-¡Confiesa!-. Confesar mi culo, ya ni mi mamá me habla así cuando dejo los frijoles en la estufa. Sepa la madre quien te creas, pero ve bajándole a tus humos, pinche comal miniatura. –Comienza a hablar pequitas-.

Me recuerdas a un chihuahua, ladras demasiado para tan minúsculo tamaño, ¿tu madre no comió danonino? Has todo el berrinche que quieras, no cancelan el porno por eso. –Ymir-. Mi granja de pepinos es enorme, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo lo que dices me vale una hectárea de pepino, y bien verde por cierto.

-…-. Mi silencio es tu castigo. Si yo sufro, ¡Ustedes sufrirán conmigo! Hijos de puta.

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a Christa!?-. Al menos ya dejo de picarme la nariz, fe en la humanidad restaurada. -¡Dímelo!-. Perdida de nuevo. –Sé que tú lo sabes…

-No sé de qué hablas enano-. Que alguien le diga a Sasha que mis almohadas no son comida, puto asco, ¡No las babees! Ay no, ya que se las quede.

-¡QUEDATELAS SASHA!-. Que salgan de esta casa.

-¡Eres tan amable Ymir!-. Como digas, mierda me pica la nariz de nuevo.

-Claro que sabes que se supiste quiero saber-. Son un dolor en el coxis.

Con que esta es la feroz mirada Ackerman que las ancianitas temen. –Ni si quiera sabes que sabias yo supe supiste antes sabría lo que supuestamente ya sabes-. ¿Qué mierda acabo de decir? Naa no importa, lo deje con cara de pendejo.

-¡Confiesa! ¡O te arranco las pecas una a una!-. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Una monja me ha dicho cosas peores.

-¡Inténtalo Ackerman!-. No te tengo miedo. Mejores amenazas he recibido de mi madre cuando le llegan mis calificaciones. Anda, inténtalo, pero soy leal a mi rubia ¡Leal hasta la médula! Espera Christa, saldré de aquí y sacrificare a alguno de estos pendejos para ti.

Annie ¿Quién chingados te dio permiso de hurgar en mis cosas? Aquí no está tu oscuro corazón. ¡Quítate de mi cama Reiner! Armin la tormenta no va a comerte. Sasha… A ya, vale verga la vida.

-Habla Ymir, o te daré de botana a Cerbero-. Como si eso me asustara. Obviamente no has visto lo que yo… ¡Estos ojos conocen los pecados del mundo! Bueno tampoco, pero si he visto muchas mamadas y esta es una.

-Primero consigue se me acerque-. Desde que la hobbit le dijo intento de cuadrúpedo ni me ladra el cachorro. –Y luego hablamos-. Si es que se me da la gana. Ojala Mihogarcito gane la custodia de Eren, puto; abogare por ella.

Me fulminas con la mirada, te cabo la tumba con la mía, ambos nos jodemos, pero tú más por puto. –Ustedes son la vergüenza de los homo sapiens-.

-¡Cállate Annie!-. ¡Nadie pidió tu pinche opinión! Como si fueras la proeza de la humanidad jodida traidora.

-Esto no tiene sentido, es obvio que Ymir sabe que sabias ella supo supiste antes sabría lo que supuestamente ya sabes, o bueno esa mierda que apenas entendimos pero ni de coña traicionara a Christa-. Hasta que dices algo razonable Reiner, dentro de lo que cabe, en vez de estar torturando a mi cama con tu presencia. –Así que la solución es obvia-. Olvídenlo. -¡Incendiemos la casa!-.

¿Cómo que incendiar la casa pendejo? Le prenderé fuego a la tuya, a ver si te gusta.

-¿Se cayó de pequeño?-. Pues…

-Demasiadas veces-.

-¿Cuál caerse? ¡Tú lo empujabas Ymir!-. Shhh Sasha.

-No me arrepiento de nada-. Ya estaba imbécil, no me culpen.

Es imposible soportar más tiempo, tengo que salir de aquí o estos intentos de humanos causaran nuestra extinción. Entre mis teorías formula la de que Christa ronda el primer piso, los ruidos demoniacos me indican tiene hambre. Ni puta idea de cómo cocinar, apenas hiervo agua… pero mi billetera saciara su apetito.

-Saldré de aquí con o sin ustedes-.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¡Tampoco era necesario viniesen todos! Somos un chingo. A ver, paso a paso ¿¡Desde cuando rechinan las escaleras!? No mamen, ni son de madera. -¿Falta mucho?-. Aaaa juro que aventare a alguien por la ventana.

-Cállate Reiner-. Ya van seis veces que pregunta lo mismo en dos minutos. Conoce la casa ¿¡Para qué carajo pregunta!? Dame paciencia Yisus.

-AAAAAAAAA!-.

Que grito tan más nena.

-Que alguien calle a Armin-. Si no le copiase las tareas él sería quien volase por la ventana. Aunque por otro lado… Naaa es la gemela de Christa, se la perdono.

-¡Sonrían!-. ¿Qué? ¡Pedí silencio, coño! Pero jamás de los nunca me hacen caso los idiotas. Merecen ir a la escuela en vacaciones, merecen cancelen su serie favorita, merecen cualquier mal que se me ocurra.

Puto flash ¿en serio? ¿En serio Sasha? –Va para Facebook-. ¿Acaso ignoras la cara de orco mal parido con que salimos todos? Es egoísmo puro, maldad encarnada, estupidez potenciada.

-#CasaYmir, #TercerDiluvio, #MasacreMasiva, #ChristaEspirituChocarrero, #YaValimosMadre

¿Era necesario decirlo en voz alta? Que alentadoras palabras, brindas esperanza al mundo, eres como el viento de la Rosa de Guadalupe. -¡Miren que felices salimos!-.

-1: ¡Quítame el pinche celular del rostro!-. ¡Carajo! ¡Dejen de gritar Annie! Ella escucha todo, ella y tres cuadras a la redonda. Me daría vergüenza salir al barrio si la tuviese. -2: ¿¡EN QUÉ PUTO MUNDO ESO ES FELICIDAD!?-. De hecho, en ninguno. -¡SOLO MIRA NUESTRA CARA DE ORCO MAL PARIDO!-. Lo sabía.

-Un momento-. Que este equivocada, que los únicos gritos sean los de Annie para Sasha.-Muéstrame esa foto-. Hay algo muy extraño ahí retratado. Aggg aléjense putos, quiero ver algo y se amontonan todos, pinche complejo de sardinas que se cargan. En fin, hora de revelar la verdad.

-¿Armin usa delineador?-. Vaya, siempre supe que su masculinidad brilla en ausencia, ok quizá me mordí un poco la lengua…

-¡No soy yo!-.

-Te aceptamos Armin, así todo travesti-. Reiner mamon.

-¡QUE NO SOY YO!-. Hablar con trasero acorazado es causa perdida. -¡ES…-. Probablemente una piedra da mejores respuestas que Reiner.

-Así de femenino te queremos Armin-. ¿Te doy de mi masculinidad? A "este pecosito" le sobra según tengo entendido.

-Gracias Mikasa, ¡PERO NO SOY YO!-. Tirarse del cabello es malo Armin. No querrás quedarte calvo.

-Claramente eres tú, mira ese sedoso cabello rubio que cuesta horas en la ducha y mil un cepilladas, esos ojos azules endemoniados que nos desena una lenta y dolorosa muerte-. Estamos jodidos.

-¡ES…

Hermosamente jodidos.

-Eres tú, lo sabemos-. Fe en la humanidad perdida, por octava vez.

-¡NO ES ARMIN!-. Pinche Yisus ¡Tú me odias!

-¿De qué hablas poste telefónico?-.

-¡ES CHRISTA!-.

-¡YMIRRRRRRR!-. Reencarnaremos y seguiremos jodidos.

Hijos de reputa mil madre mal paridos. –Tranquilos, quiere a Ymir-. Morirás virgen por ese comentario Eren, yo misma castrare a Levi.

Un momento, seguimos en las escaleras. –Ohh un comentario en la foto-. ¡No es tiempo para eso pendeja! – Es de Christa: #Corran…

-…

Veo de reojo como mi hobbit aparece arriba de las escaleras ¿¡Acaso no andaba en el primer piso!? Son claras sus intenciones de hacer correr sangre. Miro como me miran los telepáticos Ackerman. -¡A no! ¡Yo voy con ella!-. No mamen, acaba de rugir mi nombre. O voy o me extirpa los ovarios.

Sucede en cámara lenta, todos se dejan ir a lo bestia cual estampida. Y precisamente quieren arrastrarme con ellos. -¡Pinche Mihogarcito!-. Salgo volando escaleras abajo. -¡MI COXIS!-. Era innecesario embestirme. Civilizadamente los moleré a golpes.

-¡DEVUELVANME A YMIR!-. ¿Qué tiene en la mano? ¿¡QUÉ COÑO TIENE EN LA MANO!? A solo son sus dedos.

-¡SUELTAME REINER!-. Me aferro al último escalón. Por Yisus, la amenazadora forma en que Christa baja las escaleras es jodidamente aterradora y sexy. ¿Pueden tenerse orgasmos cuando te cagas de miedo?

-¡Ese trabajo debiste hacerlo conmigo!-.

-¡Pensé que ya lo habías superado pendejo!-.

-¡Traidora culera!-.

-¡SUPERALO!-.

Ay que puto asco, también a ti te sudan las manos. ¡Controlen sus fluidos, coño!

Ven que soy un puto poste telefónico y quieren alargarme más, parece tortura medieval, van a joderme los jeans. ¡Si me duele! Tampoco soy de trapo. -¡Tú vienes con nosotros!-. A los esfuerzos de trasero acorazado se unen Levi (Anti-danonido), Mihogarcito y Annie, con su puta cara de me importa un cacahuate todo. Siento que se me romperán los dedos pero se rompera otra cosa si Christa llega acá y yo desaparezco.

-¡No queremos que te mueras Ymir!-. A otra verga con esa mamada.

Siento el aura asesina en todas direcciones.

¿Sacrifico a Annie o Levi? Ambos solo quieren ver arder el mundo…

-¡Si aja! ¡Pinches convenencieros!-. Me quieren como sacrificio de último momento. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, nosotros ya somos tuertos, chimuelos, mancos, cojos y con todos nuestros órganos en eBay. Lo huelo en el aire, la pestilencia ¡de la mísera traición! –Inténtenlo culeros, ¡Inténtenlo!-.

Juraría que Armin tiene muchos mechones menos, ¿se le está cayendo? Ay bueno si, no los está donando. -¿Es necesario gritar para todo?-. Definitivamente la calvicie le amenaza.

-¡SI!-.

Un día les diré todo lo que pasa por mi mente y verán que si se puede matar con puro sarcasmo, hijos de puta.

-Esto no terminara bien-. Naaa ¿en serio? Jamás lo habría sospechado…

-Noooo-. Han logrado me suelte, creo que deje ahí mis dedos, o mínimo mis uñas. –Lo odio-. Me llevan cual costal de papas. Puedo ver el infierno arder en los ojos de la hobbit. Pronto volaran cosas por el aire, cosas peores que los chanclazos maternos.

**3 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Nooo pues fantástica idea, nada supera la maravillosa solución de… ¡venir a encerrarnos al baño! Es sorprendente su capacidad de razonamiento, se merecen el premio novel…

-¿Ya nos vas a decir que mierda tiene Christa?-. Duro y dale con lo mismo, mejor sigue limpiando mi baño Levi, que para sacarle brillo si sirves.

Veo a Eren, a Levi, a Mihogarcito, ¿Todos los campistas de reconocimiento son tan insufribles? Ha y se acerca la época del año en que venden galletitas. Serán absolutamente temibles, encontraran la forma de venderlas, así sea metiendo las galletitas en el culo de la gente.

Esto se parece a la situación del armario, solo que no estoy atada. -¿Ya se irán de mi casa?-. Digo, ni siquiera los invite.

-No-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Grrrr-. WTF

-¿Eso fue…?-. Porque estoy segura que Christa no fue, ella gruñe distinto, gruñe con hermosura y sensualidad que impregna mi entrepierna de humedad.

-Los intestinos y estomago de Sasha luchando por la supremacía-. Casual, típico entre estas bestias inmundas. Ok no, tampoco, pero salen con cada cosa.

El panorama es deprimente. Poco falta para que Sasha decida comerse su mano, o mejor aún, el potente detergente tóxico debajo del lavabo; Armin no para de mirarse al espejo confirmando que en efecto es la gemela de Christa, pobre, creo le hemos ocasionado una especie de trauma; Eren pelea con Reiner sobre quien sabe que mamada; Mikasa apoya a Eren en esa pendejada, y, a ratos le desea la muerte a Levi en meros pestañeos explosivos; Annie solo es Annie, le vale verga el mundo. Y yo, yo observo esta devastación sentada en el trono, ósea, el inodoro que Levi acaba de limpiar.

-Shhhh, ¿escuchan eso?-. Es el sonido de desgracia-chan acercándose.

-¿Qué mierda?-. Sigue en lo tuyo Eren. -¿Levi, limpiaste la regadera?-. Ordenen sus prioridades por Yisus.

-¡No me parezco a Christa!-. Ya supéralo, eres su gemela Armin.

-Eren es mío-. Deja de murmurar en esa esquina Mihogarcito.

-Le apuesto al intestino grueso-. Pinche Reiner, ¿eso hacían?

Algo se desliza bajo la puerta, ¿una carta? A ver.

-¿De quién es?-. Pues de Santa, pendejo. -¿Qué dice?-. Si me dejan leer…

Escrito en grandes y sanguinarias letras rojas "¡YMIR!" -¡Ay no mames!-. No me digas que es sangre de Andres… a no, es cátsup.

Es la seña definitiva de que debo ir. Reiner, mal parido, me debes un favor…

Cada segundo que pasó aquí adentro equivale a otro ovario menos. –Reiner…-. Más te vale que recuerdes lo que he hecho por ti culero… no te cubrí en tu horrendo empleo para que me pagues con traición, no eres como Sasuke, tampoco como Gray ni como ninguno de los emos vengadores.

¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

No seas mamon.

-Ymir-. Arriesguemos el pellejo como siempre. Tu impulso de idiotez lo dicta. -¡A veces te odio!-. Y de una embestida Reiner estampa a Levi contra el muro. ¡Bien hecho trasero acorazado! Has roto su muralla, digo orgullo.

Es ahora o nunca, antes de los campistas de reconocimiento decidan cometer algo en mi contra. Igual de bestia que todos abro la puerta y desquiciada salgo corriendo. Puta vida, lo que sea que tienen es contagioso. -¡CHRISTA!-. Ay no, no de nuevo, ¡NO!

¡No ese puto trapeador!

¿¡Desde cuando Christa tiene dotes Ninja!?

¡MAMÁ! Así, no están pariendo un hijo mío.

¡TODO ES TU CULPA JODIDA ARAÑA SATANICA!

Cierto, ni salió en el capítulo. ¡PERO IGUAL!

Esto me va a doler.

Bueno, mientras sea su puño el que me tire los dientes no importa.

-¿Qué?-. Parece poseída y luce aterradora con ese trapeador en mano, pero fuera de que casi orine los pantalones, solo pasa a mi lado.

-¿Dónde están?-. Mami, ¡Su voz no es humana! Nota mental: Llevarla a un psicólogo, o exorcista, o cualquier mamada que funcione.

-¡BAÑO!-. Omg ¡OMG!

¡No me ha golpeado! Mande un inminente verdugo a mis amigos ¡Pero no me ha golpeado! Llámenme traidora de la humanidad, me siento autorrealizada.

**EN FACEBOOK**

YMIR (pecas locas): ¡SOY FELIZ PUTOS! #ILoveChrista #LeviConcheTuMadre #AutorrealizaciónMil

Mikasa (Es tu casa): ¿Hablas del más allá?¿Llega el wife?

Eren (¬u¬): Te creímos tres metros bajo el averno.

Armin (Soy hombre): ¡NO PAREZCO CHRISTA!

Reiner (a secas): Lo que digas Christa 2

Annie: Vale verga la vida.

Levi: Eres más fría que la tasa del baño en invierno.

Annie: Hablo el iceberg, digo, el cubito de hielo andante.

YMIR (pecas locas): #Corran

Buenoooo yo les dije…

-AAAAAAAAAA-. Ha iniciado.

Me sentare en este escalón y llamare a la ambulancia cuando cesen los gritos, si es que tengo saldo. ¡Esto hará historia! Marcará un antes y un después, igual que poder caminar diagonalmente en pokemon, osea ¡Memorablemente memorable! pero inútil a fin de cuentas.

-¡Piedad Christa! ¡PIEDAD!-. ¿Esa es Sasha? Pobre, ella ni hizo nada. -¡NOOOO!-. ¿Eso fue algo rompiéndose? No sé si está llorando o si sus intestinos siguen luchando por la supremacía.

-¡Atrás demonio! ¡Atrás!-. Hasta Levi suena preocupado.

-¡Molestaste a Ymir, Ackerman!-. Juraría que ese sonido es el de una fuga de agua. -¡Pagaras!-. Y ese es el sonido de una cara contra el inodoro que en invierno es más cálido que Annie. Si, si, existe ese sonido.

Mmm puedo ver como el cuerpo de Reiner se arrastra hacia la puerta, pobre ingenuo. -¡Ymirrrrr!-. Lo siento, bueno en realidad no lo siento, mi ayuda es nula trasero acorazado.

La hobbit le toma de los tobillos y arrastra al baño. -¡Ymirrrr! Que sonido más molesto hacen sus uñas contra el suelo.

-¡YMIR ES MÍA! ¡PENDEJO!-. Jamás vi tanto daño causado con papel higiénico. Quizá me darían lastima si no hubiesen sido tan mamones en el armario. Aun lloro a mi tamagochi.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-. Ahí va de nuevo Armin gritando, a no, espera ¿fue Annie? ¿Ella gritando? ¿¡Qué coño les está haciendo!?

-¡LES METERE EL DESTAPACAÑOS POR EL ORTO!-. Mejor ni pregunto. Creo que nadie en su puta vida vuelve a molestarla.

-¡Te daré todas mis galletitas!-. Mejor cállate Eren.

-¡GALLETITAS NI MIERDA!-. Les dije que partiría madres sin discriminar a nadie.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aleja ese cepillo! ¡ALEJALO!-. Sin comentarios.

Desde aquí solo veo fugas de agua, objetos volando, algo de sangre salpicando, también escucho gritos y sonidos bastante extraños. Ese último pareció foca bebé retrasada cantando, y ese de ahora un perro camino a restaurante chino.

¿Cómo le explicare a mi mamá esta mierda?

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Creo está por terminar esta masacre, los gritos ya casi no se escuchan. Coño, limpiar ese baño será un suplicio peor que el trabajo de Reiner. –Ymir-. Aquí viene la Hobbit.

-Christa-. Parece relajada, el averno ya no brilla en sus ojos e incluso ha parado el diluvio. Como si el mundo recuperara el equilibrio natural.

Me sonríe de forma angelical.

Aaaaa la amo.

Puta friendzone.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

El primer período de Christa que no acontece con oleadas de violencia en mi contra. Esto lo recordare hasta que de un golpe me borre la memoria.

Reiner, Mikasa, Annie y Levi fueron hospitalizados tras "accidentalmente" caerse todos por las escaleras. Lo peor es que los médicos lo creyeron ¿qué clase de doctores son? Puta negligencia laboral en que vivimos.

Total, me importa un pepino, solo venía a ver a Reiner y a Mihogarcito.

-Ymir-. ¿Qué quieres Levi escudo de roble? Porque tengo tanta prisa en salir como Eren en que lo cojas.

-¿Qué?-. En esa camilla te ves super jodido. ¡Intenta vender tus galletitas ahora! Dulce y divino Karma.

Ok, somos unos malditos.

Todos arderemos en el infierno…

-Dime, ¿Qué rayos le paso a Christa?-. Bueno… después de darles la paliza de sus vidas la cual todos quieren olvidar, la rubia mágicamente volvió a modo "amo a todo el puto mundo".

Me acerco a su oído, la tan anhelada respuesta que desea. –Ni puta idea de qué hablas-. Ni de coña aflojo lengua. ¡LEALTAD A MI CHRISTA!

Salgo sonriente saboreando el glorioso momento de atormentar a Levi con la duda. Este secreto me lo llevo a mi tumba.

-¿Nos vamos Ymir?-. Oh si, afuera esperaba la hobbit.

-Sí, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-. Subimos a su auto.

-A comer-. Arranco y…

-¡LA VIEJITA!-. ¡Ya se había tardado!

-¡PINCHE VIEJA!-. Siempre se atraviesa que no mame. -¡LO TIENES PLANEADO CULERA!-. Le grito por la ventana.

Vale verga la vida.


	13. Capítulo 13: Tenemos que hablar

**Lo sé, fue una pausa demasiado larga la que tome con mis fics en general. Pero aquí esta el capítulo. Gracias a quienes comentaron el anterior. **

* * *

**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**

**CAPÍTULO 13: Tenemos que hablar **

Después de 16 ½ años he llegado a la conclusión más obvia entres las obviedades: Ahí arribita vive alguien que goza haciéndome la vida no de cuadritos, si no que de pentágonos y trapezoides. Desde la prematura muerte de mi hámster (el que por supuesto no murió por falta de comida…) hasta la friendzone que me encarcela cual Mikasa a Eren.

Eso me hace pensar…

¿¡Qué más quieres de mi Yisus!? ¿¡MIS PECAS!? No te daré el gusto…

A Christa le gustan estas manchas de dudosa procedencia que mi madre llama pecas.

Alguien dígame porque carajos sigo dejando entrar a Reiner, así, es cierto, el bruto se mete por el inodoro de ser necesario si no le abro la puerta. ¿En serio esa cosa es mi mejor amigo? Joder…

-Ymir, necesito ayuda en…

-NO-. No, no, no, ni de chiste. Antes vendo galletitas con Levi, y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Pero si…

-NO-. Siempre que me pides ayuda termino metida en mamadas. ¿Coincidencia?¡No lo creo!

-Ymir, por favor…

-ENE O-. ¿Acaso ya no sabes nuestro idioma? Que pena… PINCHE ANALFABETA. No te aguante en el jardín de niños por nada ¡carajo! Razona tantito, sé que el hámster en tu cabeza puede seguir corriendo.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejas terminar!-. ¿Ves que me importe? Porque puedo jurar que incluso la pelusa de la esquina a notado mi desinterés.

-Bueno, habla, tienes hasta que te calle-. O hasta que te tire por la ventana, lo que ocurra primero.

-Amargada-. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que cague felicidad? No jodas, la friendzone amarga a cualquiera. -¿Así tratas a tu mejor amigo?-. El olor a chantaje apesta más que tus pies, ya neta, no te haría daño bañarte Reiner, sé que no te gusta cooperar con la humanidad, pero te la estas mamando cabrón.

A ver, quizá si roció toda la lata de desodorante que me queda el aire vuelva a ser respirable. -Así trato a todos-. Hasta a mi mamá. Me iré al infierno, lo sé.

-A Christa no…

-¿Eres Christa?-.

-No-. Naaaaa ¿En serio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta. Están igualitos, te pareces más a ella que el propio Armin…

-Entonces cállate pendejo-. Evítame el cáncer auditivo que recién inventaste con tu voz.

-¡AAAAAAA!-.

-Ni aguantas nada-. Mi abuelita tiene más aguante, esa señora es dura de roer, tengo la teoría que de ella herede mi sarcasmo.

Arrancarte el cabello no es sano trasero acorazado, ¿te doy el teléfono de un psicólogo? Mi madre siempre mete sus tarjetas hasta en mis bóxers, quizá trata de decirme algo.

-¿¡Me vas a ayudar o no!?-. Mmmm ayudarte o pasar la tarde con Christa.

-Déjame pensarlo-. Awwww ojos de ilusión, son tan ingenuos. -NO-. Como me gusta matarte la esperanza Reiner. No me mires así, tú te lo buscas viniendo a mi casa cuando nadie te ha invitado.

-Culera…

-Si ya sabes como soy, para que me preguntas-. Pendejo. Ya llévatelo Yisus, a duras penas recuerda cómo se parpadea

-Pero existe un dios-.

Mira como tiemblo, no me vaya a quemar la biblia que no tengo, no sea que amanezca bañada en agua bendita, ¿me levantaran los ángeles en la esquina? Ya no tengo nada que temer Reiner… ¡NADA!

-Y existe la evolución, pero parece que a ti te saltó-. Pinche simio descerebrado.

-Esa vez tampoco trabajaste conmigo, ¡traidora culera!-. ¡Dale con lo mismo!

-¡Ya supéralo Reiner!-.

-Lo superare-. WTF

-¿En serio? -. ¿Al fin se escucharon mis plegarias?

-Claro, ¡SI ME AYUDAS AHORA!-.

-¡AAAAA!-. Joder, debí tirarte del auto en movimiento cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Cada vez que accedo a ayudarte pasan 4 cosas:

Uno: Mi mamá me da con la chancla

Dos: Tu mamá quiere darme con la chancla

Tres: Mikasa nos quiere partir la madre (si es que no está involucrada con nosotros) y Annie se ríe de nuestra desgracia (si, esa cosa es capaz de reír)

Cuatro: Christa usa sus brazos en jarra y cejas castigadoras.

La última es la peor de todas.

* * *

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¿Cómo carajos terminé aquí? Había jurado por mi porno que no volvería a cubrir a Reiner en su trabajo, pero sus técnicas de chantaje son demasiado altas para evadirlas (cof cof amenaza con difamarme ante Christa cof cof), y aquí estoy, más jodida que batería de Iphone.

Definitivamente Christa me sacara los ovarios cuando se entere de esto, primero por estar en este lugar de mala muerte, segundo por no estar con ella. Te odio trasero acorazado, te odio con todo mi sarcástico corazón. Ojalá tu mamá descubra tus revistas porno debajo de tu cama y te las quite; yo no pierdo nada, esa suscripción la comparto con Mihogarcito.

Aquí el tiempo pasa de forma distinta, cada minuto parece medio día. Bueno estoy talvez exagerando… ¡NO LO HAGO! Si mi madre viera lo que he visto en esta tienda… he observado más pecados que los que le confiesan al padre, no mamen.

**SEÑORA 4**

-Pecosito-. Conche su madre, el gafet con mi nombre no está para deleitar sus ojos con cataratas, ¡lea! Ymir YMIR Y.M.I.R -¿En qué pasillo encuentro los tampones?-. Ya no hay temor de Yisus. Fe en la humanidad perdida, por decimoctava vez esta hora.

-Ni puta idea, señorita-. ¿Qué? Sinceridad, ante todo. -No me mire así, señorita-. ¿Cuenta cómo señorita cuando está más arrugada que las pasitas de mi cereal? Naa, ya no importa. Según las reglas de la tienda debo decirle señorita aunque sea un fósil andante. En serio, fácil podría decir que esta mujer formo parte del elenco de Jurassic Park.

-¿¡Como se atreve!?-. ¡Espere!

-¿¡Qué carajos le pasa, señorita!?-. ¡Esa bofetada me dolió hasta mi podrida alma!

-¡Que servicio tan mas ojete!-.

-¡Igual que su cara y no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos!-. No hasta ahora.

Segunda bofetada, conche su madre.

Pero se ha ido ¡ALELUYA!

Mal por trasero acorazado, un cliente menos. ¡DOBLE ALELUYA!

**PUTA DESVERGONZADA 3**

-¡Pecas! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!-. OMG ¡Es ella! La misma puta que hizo que tomara el dinero de su escote. Ayyy recuerdos, pésimos, pero recuerdos. Christa la odia.

-Condones pasillo 5-. Solo vete por favor.

Sonrisa marca: pequitas, cógeme. -Gracias, tu si sabes-. Trágame tierra, trágame y no me vomites de vuelta. -¿Hay de sabor sandía?-. Sin comentarios.

Y si, tuve que tomar el dinero de su escote.

Que mi hobbit no se entere Yisus.

**VIEJO TLACUACHE 1**

-Pequitas-. ¿Para qué me molesto en ponerme el gafete? ¿Para qué? Si se pasan mi nombre por el arco del triunfo. -¿En qué pasillo encuentro las veladoras negras?-. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Pasillo 14, señorito-. No preguntes Ymir, no preguntes para qué coño quieren veladoras negras.

Saben, juraría que cuando fui al baño escuche a una virgen histérica siendo arrastrada hacia el interior de la tienda, pero probablemente solo fueron ideas mías.

**VIEJO TLACUACHE 2**

-Peconeitor-. ¡Es el colmo! -¿En qué pasillo encuentro la sal?-. Ni que fuera el pinche mapa de Dora. Hay carteles tamaño jumbo en los pasillos. ¿Cuándo se volvieron analfabetas todos?

-Pasillo 14, señorito-. Ahora que lo pienso, ese pasillo tiene escrito "Todo Para Su Ritual Satánico" en la parte de arriba. ¿Qué clase de persona es la dueña de este sitio? -Creo que su amigo entro hace unos minutos, señorito-. Digo, con la finta que se cargan, es fácil ver son de la misma secta.

-Gracias Peconeitor-.

Esta tienda es casi tan perturbadora como Annie sonriendo, casi.

-Contesta Ymir, Contesta Ymir, Contesta Ymir-. Maldito el día en que Reiner grabo ese tono de llamada, es tan ojete que incluso espanta pesadillas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. No jodan, creo que la tipa de allá está haciéndome señales obscenas. -¡Christa!-. ¡Joder! ¿¡Cuando aprenderé!? ¡Memorízalo Ymir! Ver quien es antes de contestar.

-¿Dónde estás Ymir?-. Piensa rápido tabla, ¡Piensa!

-En un lugar-. Muerta por jugarle al vergas.

-…

Ay Ymir, te gusta vivir al extremo.

-En el supermercado-. Verdad a medias. Su radar de mentiras ya debe estar confabulando en mi contra. Odiaría esa cosa, pero es parte de mi hobbit, y si es parte de mi hobbit, no puede odiarle.

-Mientes-. Mamá… así, Christa no está pariendo a mi hijo. A veces me da miedo que mi jefa entre a esta tienda y pregunte por el pasillo 14. Esta dispuesta a todo para ser abuela. -Yo estoy en el supermercado-. La tipa esa si me hace gestos raros…

-Bueno…

-Estas remplazando a Reiner de nuevo, ¿Cierto?-. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Porque yo como contigo y no tengo dones especiales, ninguno bueno, al menos.

-Si-. Si le miento la altero, si la altero la sulfuro, si la sulfuro ni Yisus en persona me salva. -Pero ya casi termino el turno, faltan cinco minutos.

En realidad faltan 5 horas, pero ni es mi trabajo ni el ritual satánico en aquel pasillo mi problema.

-¿Pasarías por mí?-. Eso ni se pregunta, no más no me tele transporto por que no se hacerlo. Pero te amo tanto que por ti rompo records, el record de más tiempo es abstinencia, por ejemplo. Lo sé, soy intensa.

-Claro, voy para allá-. Entre más distancia entre esa puta del pasillo 12 y yo, mejor. Esos movimientos dejan claras sus negras intenciones de violarme.

Cuelgo antes de que Christa escuche los canticos satánicos. -¿¡Podrían callarse!?-. Por los calzones de Yisus, tengan tantita decencia, amordacen a esa virgen antes de sacrificarla. ¿Y el cloroformo? Se están perdiendo los valores…

-Peconeitor…

-Las cervezas en el pasillo 20, señorito-. Ya me aprendí esta mierda de los pasillos.

-Gracias Pecone…

-Si, si, lo que digas, señorito-. Ahora…

-Tú, ¡si tú!, el satánico de ojos saltones. ¿Podrías cerrar la tienda al salir?-.

-Claro amigo satánico satánicamente de satán-. Este wey como que me es familiar, ¿es el mismo que compró sangre de cabra virgen al amanecer?

-Eee… gracias-. Sitio de locos.

Lo siento Reiner, pero Christa es Christa. Si, el conocimiento es poder. ¡Arrodíllense ante mí, perras!

* * *

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Christa-. La Ho de mi bbit. Cuanto te extrañe.

-¡Ymir!-. Si siempre me abrazarás así, visitare el trabajo de Reiner más seguido. -¿No te hicieron nada raro? ¿Estás bien? -.

-Una puta me hizo propuestas indecorosas-. ¡Carajo! Piensa antes de hablar Ymir. Se supone que el cerebro y la lengua deben conectarse para evitar pendejadas. -Digo, unos tipos hicieron un ritual satánico-. Los brazos en garra, digo jarra, y la ceja castigadora. -¡Digo! Una señora quería tampones-. Mejor me callo.

-…

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-. Antes de que rebele los pecados del mundo ante tus castos oídos.

-Vamos, tu mamá nos espera, dice algo de futuros bebés-. Mi madre no se rinde, parece Luffy buscando el one piece.

-Hablar con ella es tan inútil como Lissana en Fairy Tail-.

-¿Quién es Lissana?-.

-Exacto-.

* * *

Han pasado semanas y la dueña de la comarca sigue con sus moños, se niega a dar el brazo a torcer. Christa necesita aposentos dignos de una diosa, no la pocilga que yo hago llamar cuarto. Señora no mame, ¿Dónde quedo el amor maternal? Así, en el mismo lugar que el Gale, muerto.

-Creo que Levi está enojado-. Creo que todos lo creemos Christa… basta con ver su cara de orco mal parido. -Me refiero a una publicación que hizo-. Vale, sigues leyéndome la mente. -Algo así Ymir-.

-¿¡Como carajos haces eso!?-. No es normal, ¡no lo es!

-El poder de la amistad-. Nakama power, directo al kokoro. Me hieres hobbit, me hieres… shoro por tu culpa. Naa en realidad no lloro pero si se siente culero.

-¿Y ahora que publico el cara de estreñido?-. Si son más promociones de galletitas…

-¿Qué Annie no era la cara de estreñida?-.

-Pueden serlo ambos-.

_Levi (Anti-danonino) ha publicado_

**Levi (Anti-danonino): ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡CONCHE SU MADRE! #MalditoEren #MalditaMikasa #MalditoArmin #MalditoErwin #MalditaHanji #MalditaSasha…**

-¿Cuántos # uso?-. Pues… ¿Cuántos somos en la escuela? Porque creo que esos # se extienden hasta alcanzar a la cucaracha ninja y sus crías.

**Eren (Amame Levi): ¡Pero si yo te amo!**

**Mikasa (Te odio Levi): Naaa ¿en serio? Y yo que pensé que repartías amor al mundo…**

**Annie (Rubia Natural): #OdioAlMundo, únanse a mi causa…**

-¿Sera que Levi está enojado por la pelea con la otra escuela?-. Pues él se enoja cuando ve una mancha en el piso…

-El idiota de Jean anda molestando de nuevo-. Lo sé porque lo vi retando a la botarga de titán, sep, esa que pocos sabemos es Levi.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-. Todo menos los estados de Annie.

-Oye Ymir, ¿quieres decirme algo? Te noto rara desde hace algunos días-. E retrasado esto por mucho tiempo, ha llegado el momento de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Soy…

-Eres…

-¡Soy TeamIronMan!-. Ufff se siente tan bien sacárselo del pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Esos ojos me indican que tu… -Pero si yo… yo… ¡También soy TeamIronMan!-.

-¡OMG!-. Tenemos tanto en común, deberíamos casarnos. A no, porque soy tu mejor amiga, justo en la friendzone. Quizá debería ser Team Cap, porque traiciono tu amistad al estar enamorada de ti. Puta vida, ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí, desgraciada!?

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que le diría que me gusta la panocha? ¡Pues no! El mundo no está preparado para tal cosa.

-Ymir…

-¿Si hobbit?-. Debería poner música de suspenso, esa cara que te cargas me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hablar-.

-Pero si estamos hablando-. Face palm de parte de mi Christa.

-Ymir, concéntrate, por favor-. Esos ojos, ¡Esos ojos! OMG me provocara un orgasmo con meras miradas. –Quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante-.

¿Tiene algo que decirme? Si

¿Le jugué al vergas sin dame cuenta? Tal vez

¿Estoy jodida? Efectivamente


End file.
